The Roommate
by foreverdreamingx
Summary: Co-written with OhCathy. After four years, Anastasia Steele decides to leave New York to pursue a life and career in Seattle. But, what she didn't know was how her normal life would begin to turn upside down... OOC. Slightly AU. No cheating. HEA.
1. Life in New York

_Disclaimer: We do **not** have any ownership of any of the characters, they belong to E.L. James. Any new characters belong to us. We are in no way professionals._

Welcome to **_OhCathy_** and I's new story. We've decided to co-write together and I've personally been enjoying it!

To my co-writer Cathy: I don't know what I'd do without you and our friendship. I'm so glad we've crossed paths! All of our late night conversations, plotting, and never ending laughs... you simply amaze me. I love you tons! You definitely are my bad influence. x

Don't forget to check out the pintrest page for our story: pinterest page / OhCathyP / the-roommate-fsog-fanfiction

Our story will also be on **OhCathy's wattpad!** wattpad / user / CS_Madness (For those readers who enjoy stories on there! Also, check out her other amazing work. WATCH THIS SPACE!)

This story has **not** been beta'd. All mistakes are ours and we take full ownership for it.

We do hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Life in New York

 _ **Anastasia**_

The loud honking of cars and bickering pedestrians are not the most pleasant sounds to wake up to. However, over the past four years, I have gotten used to it.

When I was accepted in NYU after high school, I was terrified of going. I even considered staying at home in Montesano and going to the University of Washington in Seattle. However, as soon as my stepdad Ray saw my acceptance letter, I knew he would encourage me to go. He saw right through my fears of leaving him and pushed me to pursue my dreams. It took me two weeks before I finally gave in and accepted to move to New York. We packed all my things and were headed to the big apple.

To say I was terrified of moving out would be a vast understatement. New York is in the other side of the country. It was so different than Montesano in many ways. I didn't think I would belong or even fit in. What would little ole me be doing there? Probably getting lost and staying in my dorm room.

After red faced tearful goodbyes, promises of monthly visits, and weekend phone calls... Ray left me in New York.

All I brought with me to remind me of home was a soft blanket Ray's mother knitted me when I was five. _I can't sleep without it._

During the first few days, I would hold onto it like I safety blanket. My fear soon dissipated after living in New York for two months. I became fond of the diversity and accessibility to practically everything. Whenever I felt sad I would go to Columbus Circle and watch the night time Ballerina dance. Her beautiful statuesque and gracefulness made even the darkness of the night, so bright and beautiful. I would sometimes take strolls around Chelsea Pier and stare at the water, thinking of how beautiful and over the the top New York has become to me.

Now, after four years of living in the city, I am ready to move back to Washington. I know I would miss the bright lights, my new friends, and most of all the handsome Wall Street men who walked with purpose and dressed in impeccable suits. But, there will never be a place like home.

The last two months in New York, I stayed day in all day applying to all jobs in Publishing. Soon after, I was able to acquire a phone interview with Grey Publishing as an assistant editor to a Nathaniel Woods. _Guess who got the job!_

My only problem is yet again, I will have to move to a city that I know little about. But, unlike New York, I know that I would be more open to change. Seattle is not far from Montesano, the thought of being a drive away from Ray makes me smile. I miss him so much.

I sit in bed with my MacBook powered to at least ten different apartment searching websites in Seattle.

My childhood best friend Kate, offered me to stay with her. However, she lives in a two bedroom apartment with her brother, Ethan. Where does she think I'll sleep... the floor? _Ha!_ There is clearly no space for third person. Also, even if there was, I have been sharing a room with my dorm mate Jenny for four years, straight! Now, don't get me wrong, I love Jenny, she's been an exemplary roommate. However, I think it's time for me to go back to having my own, personal space.

I look at my options: Downtown Seattle and Uptown Seattle. All close enough for me to get to Grey Publishing quickly and not be late. Yet, they are all so expensive. I rub my hands with my face. _Ugh._ What am I going to do?

Right before I go check my other options, my phone rings.

The picture on the screen makes my smile grow wide. It is of Kate and I, last time she came to visit me riding the teacups in Coney Island. Just the memory itself of Katie screaming: "FASTER, FASTER!" makes me laugh.

"Kate!" I squeal in delight, answering the phone.

"Ana!" She screams with the same trepidation as I.

"Why haven't you called?!" She says in a serious tone, demanding, almost.

"Finals. They are killing me. I have been just been so busy." I say exasperated just at the thought of taking yet again, another final exam.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She says sarcastically and I roll my eyes.

"How's New York?" She asks, as if she's really interested in knowing that answer.

"It's been good, Kate. New York is just New York! You've visited me before, so, it's the same!" I tell her.

"Okay. Now tell me when are you coming back home!" She says in a high pitched voice.

 _No doubt, she's excited to live in the same city as me. I am too!_

"Soon. I just need a place to stay." I say as I push my Macbook away from my lap and drop backwards into my bed.

"I have been looking for apartments in Seattle, but I can't find anything. Everything I find is either too far from Grey Publishing or way too expensive." I rub my forehead with my freehand, this is much harder than I thought.

 _Why can't I just be assigned a place to live? That would make life ten times easier!_

"Darling, you know you can stay with with Ethan and I. We would love to have you here." She says mostly waiting for me to say yes to her.

"I know, I know. But I need my own room, my own space!" I remind her. Her apartment won't fit us all.

"We understand. Have you considered looking for a roommate?"

"Briefly. But, what if she is crazy and tries to kill me!" I say laughing.

I'm pretty sure with Rays military background I'm equipped to take down another girl. _I'm definitely sure of it._

"Well, that's why you interview her! Duh!" Like it's the most obvious answer. I've never interviewed anyone. How would I know?

"Where would I put the ad search?" I ask.

I've never done something like this. I've always lived with either mom or Ray, and my last roommate was assigned to me, I didn't have to do much.

"You can put out some ads with what you're looking for in a roommate. It can include: gender, age, what they like, and whatever you want. But just make sure you don't replace me." She says as a I roll her eyes. _As if I could ever_.

"NEVER! But, where would I live? In my search, I couldn't find anywhere that was practical." I say remembering my failed apartment hunting attempts.

"Escala." She say like It's the most simple answer to all my questions.

"Escala?" Is that some type of area in Seattle? Is it anywhere remotely close to Grey Publishing? _I ask myself internally._

"It's a building. It's very safe and super close to Grey Publishing." She answers my unspoken question. _It's like she can read my mind._

"How about you can stay here in the meantime... while you find a place?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Deal! I would LOVE to stay Seattle with you... until I find a roommate." I say almost sarcastically, but, really, I just miss my best friend.

"Deal!" she says.

"Darling, I have to go to work, call me soon, okay?" I know she misses me as much as I miss her.

"I promise." We end the call and lift myself off my bed, reopening my laptop.

I search for Escala and it seems like a wonderful building. Just like Kate mentioned. Secure and close to Grey Publishing. Maybe I would take the chance and check it out.

Now my biggest task is actually finding a roommate. I check online ads for roommates in Seattle, specifically, Escala... but, I find none. Maybe I should create one? This way, I can customize exactly who I am looking for.

I walk across my room and grab my notepad and pen. I begin to write a list of everything I am looking for in a roommate. I take in my own experience with living in a dorm and compare what I like and don't like.

After many crumpled up balls of paper land on the floor… I think I know **exactly** what I'm looking for in a roommate.

 **Ana's "looking for a roommate" AD:**

"ATTENTION: Looking for a roommate in Seattle, WA.

Anastasia Steele

Age: 22 years old

Preferred roommate pairing: Female

Preferred building type: Two Bedroom

Preferred location: Downtown Seattle

Required building Location: Escala

Move-in time: ASAP

Preferences:

-Someone who doesn't smoke.

-Someone who enjoys company.

-Someone who can respect my privacy.

-Someone who knows when it's time for peace and quiet.

-Someone who is clean and responsible.

-Someone who is friendly and trustworthy.

-Someone with open communication.

-Lastly, someone who knows how to have fun!

Don't bore me to death. :P

Extra notes: Hi! I'm moving from New York to Seattle really soon. I've been living here for four years and I'm now looking for a roommate! I'm planning on having interviews/meeting with those who I think is a perfect match a couple of days after I arrive to Seattle. Please email me your information, if you're interested in becoming my roommate! Also, don't forget to check out my preferences. Thank you!"

I look at my notepad and smile brightly, this is perfect. It's me in a nutshell. I'm hoping since I was very specific with my preferences and requirement, I'd find at least one good roommate match. I seriously don't want to live on Kate and Ethan's couch forever.

I power up my macbook and smile, Ray bought this laptop for me after my first year of college. He knew I would up to my neck with papers, exams, and studying… He thought by having one, it would be helpful. He was right.

After powering on my macbook and check on the online ads that I was on previously, I still have found nothing.

I decide that I need to text Kate.

 **Me:** Kate! I'm sorry to bother you again :P What were the two sites you told me that I should post on?

 **Kate:** Facebook and craigslist. Although, Facebook is the safer option ;)

 **Me:** Thanks a million!

 **Kate:** No problem, babe! Talk to you soon! Xox

I send Kate the kissing emoji then sign onto Facebook and get on craigslist. Although, yes, Facebook might be the safer option, **I** need options. So, I decide to post my ad on both social sites.

While I'm scrolling through Facebook, a certain ad catches my eye. The reason being is, one of this person's' requirements is to live in Escala. This may work out for me. I click her ad.

"Looking for a roommate in Seattle, WA.

Lily Lincoln

Age: 21 years old

Preferred roommate pairing: Female

Preferred building type: Two Bedroom

Preferred location: Downtown Seattle

Required building Location: Escala

Move-in time: ASAP

Preferences:

-Doesn't smoke

-Clean, responsible, and talkative

-LOVES Pink

-Friendly

Extra notes: Hi! I've never had a roommate before, but, I really need one. Sorry if my preferences suck, this is all new to me. But, I promise, I'm a good person! I'm just trying to find my way in the real world. If any of our preferences/requirements match, please email me. Thanks!"

I'm taking a look at the picture that she has provided. She's actually not bad looking, she's pretty. Blonde with brown eyes. We're close in age, she's never had a roommate, whereas, I have. That could pose as an issue, but maybe this could work?

I don't want to spend too much time on dwelling on the fact that there might be no other person I could possibly live with… She also doesn't seem like she's crazy or she'd kill me. _Ha!_

Hmmm, maybe she'll run across my AD and email me, if she thinks we also could be, the perfect match.

I sign off and close my macbook. I'm really hoping this all works out for me, I need it to. I want to leave New York and live my life in Seattle. The biggest plus is just being able to be closer to my loved ones, that's what I'm most excited about.

Cooking in the comfort of my home, happy hours with Kate, movie nights with both her and Ethan, working a new and exciting job, exploring new sites and places, and just being _free_ and living life with no regrets! I'm looking forward to it, so looking forward to it!

It's now 7pm, I decide to just order take out because my dorm mate went home for the weekend.

Twenty minutes later my food arrives! Chinese food, now this... this stuff is my weakness! I ordered white rice, orange chicken with a side of steamed broccoli. _One of my favorites!_

Around 8pm, I decide to check back on my ad and email to see if I've got any hits.

What do you know? Lily Lincoln answered my ad! Yay! So, I respond back quickly.

I know Seattle is in a different timezone, so hopefully, she gets my message.

I decide to browse around the internet for new clothing that I'll need if I get this job at Grey Publishing… business attire, I need more business attire. _Think, Ana, think_... So, I go online and take a look at more trousers, blazers, pencil skirts, blouses, heels, and so much more. Surely, I can't show up to Grey Publishing in converse. Although, that's so _typical Ana_! My email pings and it's a response from Lily.

She agrees to meet when I get settled in Seattle and I'm ecstatic! Who knew I'd find a potential roommate this quickly?

I decide to text Kate and let her know that I've got a potential match and her quick response is a sad emoji face with crying ones as well. _My sad best friend._ But, nonetheless, I know she's excited for me and this new chapter in my life. _Plus, I'll be so much closer to her! No more having to facetime!_

It's now 10pm and I've been browsing the internet for way too long. I decide to get off my macbook, slip on some pajamas with fuzzy socks, and get ready to study. Thirty minutes later, I'm sitting at my desk and I've got my glasses on, a book open, my notebook, highlighters, pens, and hot chocolate to keep me warm. _It's the best during the cold nights in New York!_

I have a few more final exams to study for, so, that's exactly what I'll do tonight.

After hours of studying, I swear, my eyes are beginning to cross! I check the clock on my nightstand and it reads 1am. I groan.

I need to get to bed so that I'm on time for my exams tomorrow. I hate being late! Also, I'm exhausted after a day like today.

I get into my warm bed and clutch on my safety blanket. While I'm laying there, I can't help but think about how things are working out for me. I'm ready, so ready to be in Seattle!

With those thoughts, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The inspiration of our story is a movie called _The Roommate_. It's merely just an inspiration, we've done our own twist on things.

For those of you wondering if this will be a Christian/Ana story... the answer is _yes_. You'll just have to see how everything unfolds.

Share your thoughts with us. x


	2. A Normal Life is All I Want

We'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed our story! You don't know how much that means to us. You are all awesome!

This story has **not** been beta'd. All mistakes are ours and we take full ownership for it.

Don't forget to check out the pintrest page for our story: pinterest page / OhCathyP / the-roommate-fsog-fanfiction

Co-Written with my lovely night owl and bad influence, OhCathy. Love you! Xx

We do hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Normal Life is All I Want

 _ **Lily**_

I've been at my limit and so fed up living under the great "Lawrence Lincoln." I scoff at the mere thought.

Yes, that's my father, Lawrence Lincoln owner and founder of Lincoln Timber Industries. Sure, my daddy provides me with everything that I would ever want and need, I've never had to bat an eyelash for a single thing.

If I wanted a brand new fucking car, he got me a brand new fucking car, and many options to choose from! If I wanted a new bodyguard, he'd call ten of them, for me to choose from. No doubt, I had a preference… I'd choose the ones that are good looking eye-candy. If I'm going to be stuck with them all damn day, I mean, they have to be good to look at! _Duh!_ What would be the fun in the fact if they _weren't_ good to look at? _Bow down to the true Lily fashion._

We've got maids at our beck and call basically… twenty-four seven, which I appreciate at times because I never go hungry! We've got bodyguards that smother the fuck out of you; but, like I've mentioned, good as fuck eye-candy. I know they're just doing their jobs, but damn… sometimes I just need space! But, I never get it.

I've always lived as one of the _primed and proper, high society, the rich and famous, and above everyone_ type of lifestyle. I get the best of the best. Everything is at the tip of my fingers. I've _never_ wanted a _damn_ thing.

One major problem is... there's the fucking paparazzi lurking around and always trying to get any type of _scandalous_ picture of me or my daddy. While I do love taking selfies for Snapchat or Instagram… I do _not_ like the paparazzi! I don't get followed around as much as my daddy does, but, I've hit the tabloids just a couple of times during my little _rendezvous._

And here lies my deepest issue: Why am I not happy or satisfied with my life? You would think with everything I've been given, I'd be happy. But, I'm _so_ far from it. The only feeling I can identify is loneliness, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Deep in my soul, I'm lonely.

Call me a spoiled brat, but, just because you get everything that you've ever wanted, it doesn't necessarily mean you're happy. I just happen to fall into that category and it isn't the best feeling in the world.

Sure, I've got a fuck ton of cars, clothes, jewelry, shoes, and purses; whatever money can buy, daddy has provided it for me. I've never had to beg or plead with him, with one question, I've got his black Amex in the palm of my hand. But, why do I still have this empty feeling? To my depths, empty? It's like I have no meaning, no true understanding of the world around me. I've always lived under my daddy, his shadow, if you want to call it that. I've never really made anything for myself, I just took from him. He gave and I received, greatly. He's been a great daddy in the aspect of never wanting your kid to want anything materialistic, but, he's never given me support, pointed out my mistakes, given me another point of view, or anything of that sorts. I guess what I lack is emotion or a connection with my father.

I guess another reason why I'm feeling so lonely is because I don't really have a mother figure. Sure, we've got maids who are women and they _try_ to act motherly towards me, but, none of that has been able to replace this void, numb feeling deep down inside of me.

So, today, I'm going to do something that is out of my element, out of my comfort zone, and ultimately, out of _his_ control. It's something I've never done before. I'm going to demand that my dad listens, _really listens_ , to what I have to say and hopefully it all goes well.

It's 1pm and I know he's in his in-home office, so I knock.

"Enter." His strong, commanding voice says from the other side of the door.

I open the door and walk through, but my father doesn't even look up. He stays keeping his eyes locked on whatever _important_ contract he's choosing to look over, rather than to give any recognition to his _only_ daughter.

"Daddy! It's me." I say in a sweet tone, hoping he's excited to see me.

"Yes, I know it's you, Lily. You're really the only person who bothers me when I'm working from home. This is why I prefer to work in my office, so that you can just simply text me. Anyways, what do you need now? New bodyguards? Car? Clothes? Shoes? Purses? Just take my credit card, you know the drill." He's not excited to see me, _figures_.

He starts to dig into his pocket, likely fishing for his wallet.

"No, daddy. That's not why I am in here, we need to talk. You can keep your black Amex in your wallet." I say annoyed.

"Lily, I am very busy right now. I'm sitting on an important contract at the moment and I can't sit here and listen to your nonsense! You want all the luxuries of this lifestyle I'm providing you with, am I correct? Well, then, you have to let me actually do my job, so I can provide those things for you." He says coldly without even looking up from whatever he's looking down at, still.

I'm getting so fed up with this! He does this _every_ time! He dismisses me by trying to hand me his credit card, when sometimes, I just want to talk! But, not today, no sir, not today!

So, I stomp straight to his desk and snatch the contract right from under him and step away from him and his desk.

"Lillian, how dare you! How fucking dare you! Why did you do that? Didn't I tell you that I'm sitting on an important contract right now? You decide it's best to take it from right under me, especially, when I'm trying to go over it? Unacceptable, young lady! Give that back to me right now!" He demands. He then quickly stands up from his desk trying to reach for the contract, but, I stood back far enough for myself and this contract to be out of reach.

He always scolds me like I'm a little girl! I'm not a little girl anymore! And now, I'll _show_ it!

"No! Not again! I've got something I'd like to discuss! I want you to listen, daddy! I won't give this back… Not until you listen to me, daddy, please." I give him the biggest puppy dog eyes while I hold the contract behind my back. _My puppy dog eyes always work!_

"Fine! You have fifteen minutes Lillian Marie, fifteen minutes. That's all I'm giving you, then you have to give me that back and stop bothering me. Am I clear?" He says in a tone where I actually want to give it back, right now.

"Yes daddy, crystal. Why don't you take a seat and so will I?" He raises a brow at me and we both take a seat. Him behind his desk and me, right across from his desk. I put the contract on my lap.

"Are you trying to negotiate a deal with me, young lady?" He says impassively with his arm crossed in front of him.

"Actually, yes, that's what it's called! I am daddy, I am. I'll just get straight to it since you're only giving me fifteen minutes…." I breathe in and out, nervously. "Daddy, while I do _love_ the luxuries of the lifestyle you've provided for us, I feel like I don't know who I am, almost like I lost a piece of myself; a piece of myself I never had. I want to live on my own like without the maids and the constant bodyguards! I want _freedom_ , I want to be _normal_ , I want to _find_ myself, and again, I want to be _on my own_. I can't even go outside with like three bodyguards surrounding me, how do you expect me to have friends? I don't even have privacy! I can't even hang out in the living room or kitchen without the maids asking if I need something every thirty minutes or so! It's all too much!" I explain.

"Lily, the _real_ world, the _outside_ world, it's a dangerous place. It's also no place for you, princess. I don't think I can reach an agreement to your _demands_ for freedom, normalcy, or independence which is what my understanding is to what you are saying. Also, I'm not really seeing this as a negotiation because you aren't giving me much to work with." He says giving me a pointed look.

"But, daddy…" I pout.

"No, princess. No can do. I just want to keep you safe and sound and tucked in my little pocket where no one can find you. There's no way someone that I've _sheltered_ her whole life, will be able to survive the _real_ , _big, scary_ world without my guidance." He says in a nonsense tone.

"That's the point daddy! I'm so sheltered! Sheltered to the point that sometimes when I look in the mirror and I have no fucking clue who I am! Your _guidance_? Is that what you call it? It's more like… like... I'm suffocating, daddy. It's like I can't breathe sometimes. You want to keep me safe and sound, daddy, and I get that. I totally get that. You're a business mogul, a famous one at that. The tabloids love you and sometimes me too. But, I just want freedom, daddy. I want to be freaking normal! I want to find out _who_ I want to be and I can't do that with you protecting me at every turn, making sure my life is _absolutely perfect_. Daddy, life isn't perfect like you're making it all cut out to be. This is all too much for me. I just want to be _normal_ , a _normal_ girl, please daddy. Please!" I beg and beg some more.

He sighs while tapping his fingers on his desk. He only does this when he's in a great deal of thought.

After about three minutes, give or take, he decides to speak.

"Look Lillian, although, I don't agree with your willingness to _freedom_ , I understand where you are coming from. You have to remember, I was once your age, princess. I understand your _eagerness_ to get out there and find out who you want to be. Hell, I was the same, maybe even more difficult, you could say. But, princess, how come you never told me you felt this way? I could have gotten you some type of help, a shrink, maybe. But, you know exactly who you are! Don't you? Well, let me remind you. You are Lillian Marie Lincoln, the only daughter of Lawrence Lincoln, who is the CEO and founder of Lincoln Timber Industries." He states proudly.

I scoff. Here he goes again, my identity only belonging to _him_ and no one else. Not even a mention of me, besides the name I've been bared with.

"Daddy, did you listen to the exact words you told me? Did you actually _think_ about anything I said before you replied? You said I'm Lillian Marie Lincoln, the only daughter of Lawrence Lincoln, who is the CEO and founder of Lincoln Timber Industries." I say in quotation marks. "There's nothing in there that connects to _me_ , as my _own_ person. It all connects back to _you_. It's always been about _you_ and while I'm grateful for everything, truly daddy… I just can't help but think about just walking down to the street with a latte in my hand without a bodyguard hounding me. I just can't help but think about possibly going out and _looking_ for a job, a real job, where I can make my own money. I just can't help but think about living on my own or maybe even with a roommate and actually making friends. I want _my_ life, my _own_ life daddy. I want to spread my wings and fly. If I make mistakes, I don't want you to be there to cover it for me, but to have a lending ear to listen. If I'm crying because I got fired, I don't want you going there and causing a scene that I get rehired. I want to fight my _own_ battles and find my _own_ self. Is that to hard too give, daddy? You already give me so much, can you give me this?"

He sighs and rubs his temples.

"With an explanation like that, I'm finding it hard to say no to you, princess." _Gotcha!_

I smile with such excitement. _He's going to let me do it, I know it!_

"We've passed our fifteen-minute mark, Lillian. But, fine, I'll agree to your such demands." I squeal with delight!

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you, daddy! Thank you!" I stand up, go to his side of the desk, and give him a huge hug.

He hugs me a back, a real hug.

"I'm only agreeing to this because I have something that _you_ have to agree to, my princess." He says as he pats my head.

I huff. I knew there was something that _he_ was going to demand. I just knew it.

"Why don't you go and take a seat, again, Lillian. I will tell you my demands now. If you comply, then we won't have any issues from here on out. This won't be long." I let him go and go back to my seat.

"If you _wish_ to live on your own, Lillian, you're going to have to get your _own_ job. Although, you feel like I'm suffocating you, but, it was never my intention. I just always want to provide the best of everything for you. I mean, who wouldn't want the best for their child?" I snort. Does he really think I need all these things? Okay, _yes_ , I got used to it. But, I just need _more._ Does he even understand?

"I heard that snort Lilian, do not disrespect me while I'm talking." He scolds me.

"Sorry daddy, I wasn't trying to disrespect you." I say apologetically. Now, he goes back to his demands.

"As I was saying before you interrupted... If you _wish_ to _live_ on your own, you will live in a safe and secure building. While I can't _demand_ that you have your own security, at least I'll know you'll be safe where you sleep at night. There is this place downtown called Escala. Now, you are _required_ to live here. I don't care if your job is _one_ hour or even _two_ hours away, you will live in Escala. I will deposit a monthly allowance for you, for emergencies only; it won't be much. Also, I will take all your credit cards away, except for one. So, choose wisely, Lillian. If you choose your _PINK credit card_ , I assure you, that will not be helpful when you are in dire need of something, like a flat tire. Your PINK card is only useful for undergarments or whatever you purchase at that Godforsaken store that you love, so, trust me when I say this, don't pick that card if you want to survive. You will also have to pay your monthly utility bills and anything else that you need. I'll make sure that Escala comes furnished for you, so, you won't need to worry about that. You can take only _one_ car and one car only, again, choose wisely. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" He says in a very serious tone with his lips in a straight line.

"Yes daddy. Crystal clear. Get a job, check. No to my PINK card, a-okay. Choose one car only, I'll think about it. Live in Escala, got it. If it's possible… Can I look for a roommate? I don't know how it feels like to live alone and while I do want my freedom, I do want friends too. So, would that be okay, daddy? I promise it will be a girl and she will pay her half of the rent, if you need her to."

He rubs his temples again in frustration.

"Fine, Lillian. But, make no mistake, if something goes wrong with your roommate, that is for _you_ to deal with. If something goes wrong with _your_ job, then you need to deal with it, in an _adult_ manner. If you don't like the car you drive, the clothes you wear, or the food you eat, then _tough_ baby girl, it's _your_ world. _You_ want to find yourself, make something of yourself, and be someone. Then, you have to be able to handle _disappointment_ and a shit ton of it."

I'm in such a daze of happiness, that next thing you know, I'm hugging my father again.

"Thank you daddy, I won't let you down, I promise. Thank you for letting me _find myself_."

"No problem princess. When you find your roommate, let me know, and we will work out the payment plan for it. Even though I don't feel like you need to do this, I understand _your_ need to, baby girl. I just want to give you the world." He gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I know daddy and you have. Now, I want to create a _world_ of my own!" I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go to my room and look for a roommate now daddy! I can't wait! I'll let you know about the car and all that other crap later! I'm just so excited! Thank you daddy, you're the best!"

"I know, princess. Now off you go. I've got work to do. Contract?" He holds in hand out with a pointed look on his face, I then hand him back his contract, and run out of his office with a big smile plastered all over my face.

Upon entering my room, I'm still in my dazed and happy state.

 _He agreed! I can't believe it!_

I stand proudly at my vanity and take a look at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me is my long blonde hair and brown eyes. I think to myself… Finally! I, Lily Lincoln will _find_ herself. I will be _normal_. I will be _independent_. I will be _free_ like a bird.

I take out my macbook and create my own post that I'm looking for a roommate on craigslist and facebook. I've never lived without my father, maids, or bodyguards before! So, this is all weird and new… it's an odd sensation coursing through my body. I finally free a little… _free_.

My ad for a roommate is pretty vague, since, I have no idea what I'm doing or expecting. So, I just hope that I find a good match, a _perfect_ match.

Afterwards, browsing through the sites, I've scrolled through countless of people looking for a roommate, but, I don't see anyone that I think would be a perfect match. So, I give up for the time being and take a hot shower.

After my long, hot shower, I'm in my robe with my hair in a messy bun. I decide to let my post stay on for a while longer, so, I decide to grab lunch downstairs.

A couple of hours later of losing track of time, I log back into my macbook. Signing into facebook and craigslist, I'm noticing that my post isn't getting any hits. I huff in frustration. _Is it because no one wants me?_

 _No, that can't be the answer! I'm Lily Lincoln, I'm irresistible! Girls want what I have!_

So, I'm going on a search, a specific search for _someone_ , _anyone_ who I think would be the perfect match to live with who has at least _some_ of the preferences/requirements as me. This can't be impossible.

As I'm scrolling around, a ping happens, which means that a new post has been made.

I click the post and I grin at myself.

The post reads:

ATTENTION: Looking for a roommate in Seattle, WA.

Anastasia Steele

Age: 22 years old

Preferred roommate pairing: Female

Preferred building type: Two Bedroom

Preferred location: Downtown Seattle

Required building Location: Escala

Move-in time: ASAP

Preferences:

-Someone who doesn't smoke.

-Someone who enjoys company.

-Someone who can respect my privacy.

-Someone who knows when it's time for peace and quiet.

-Someone who is clean and responsible.

-Someone who is friendly and trustworthy.

-Someone with open communication.

-Lastly, someone who knows how to have fun!

Don't bore me to death. :P

Extra notes: Hi! I'm moving from New York to Seattle really soon. I've been living here for four years and I'm now looking for a roommate! I'm planning on having interviews/meeting with those who I think is a perfect match a couple of days after I arrive to Seattle. Please email me your information, if you're interested in becoming my roommate! Please check out my preferences. Thank you!"

PERFECT! She looks like someone I'd love to room with. I continue to study the picture of herself that she's provided. Brunette with blue eyes, I scoff. How fucking typical. _Blondes have way more fun._

Nonetheless, I like her, _really_ like her.

Just judging by this picture and her preferences alone, I'd say we'd quickly become friends.

After I type out an email with my information and regards to wanting to meet her, I'm hoping she also takes a look at my post.

I hit send and hope for the best!

* * *

 _Well, there it goes._

 _What do you think of Lily and her need for freedom, independence, and her "own" life as she calls it?_

 _Share your thoughts with us! x_


	3. Home Sweet Home

_Usually, we try to update earlier than this! We apologize, it's been a crazy weekend. But, nonetheless, we're here and we'd like to thank you all for your support!_

 _This story has_ _ **not**_ _been beta'd. All mistakes are ours and we take full ownership for it._

 _Co-Written with my lovely night owl and bad influence, OhCathy. Couldn't have done this without you! Love you! x_

 _We do hope that you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

 _ **Anastasia**_

I'm finally finished with NYU! _Yay me!_

I was able to get all my final exams out of the way and finish packing. I didn't have much anyways, my dorm room wasn't huge and it came furnished. I donated most of the things that I wouldn't need. _I'm sure someone would appreciate it, especially with this New York weather._

I chose not to attend graduation and just get my diploma mailed to me. I honestly didn't see the point. It's still an accomplishment and my biggest one at that and I know Ray is proud of me.

I refused to let Ray, Carla, and the rest of my loved ones (namely, Kate and Ethan) fly out to New York when I've been planning to move to Seattle anyways.

When I gave my explanation, it didn't pose as an issue. So, now I'm ready to go home! All l I have to do is wait for Sunday to roll around because Seattle, here comes Anastasia Rose Steele!

* * *

 _ **Sunday...**_

The almost seven hour flight from JFK to SeaTac was excruciating. _This type of stuff would happen to me, little Ana Steele trying to start a new chapter in my life!_

First, I had to take an hour cab ride to JFK and the New York traffic almost made me late, can you believe it?! I had a possibility of missing my flight and not go _home_? Oh no, not today! I made the cab driver bust his butt off through the New York traffic! Who cares about him getting a ticket? I sure didn't! I just needed to get to the airport, pronto! I barely, just _barely_ got there in time, but I made it! I couldn't help but do an internal happy dance because I am going home!

But, that plane ride… now _that_ wasn't enjoyable at all. Here's why: The man next to me on the flight was practically on top of me and to make matters worse, the turbulence on the plane had me fearing for my life. It is freaking official, no more long flights!

 _If I have anything to say about it!_

As soon as my plane descended into Washington, I quickly unstrapped myself and bolted out of my seat. That's how excited I was to get off this damn plane, I didn't even waiting for the seatbelt light to come on! _Dangerous, I know!_ I seriously just couldn't stand sitting next to that man!

While quickly collecting my two navy blue suitcases, I maneuvered my way off the plane. I could see Kate and Ethan waving from the other side of the wall. My sour face soon turned into a big smile just at the mere sight of them. _Oh, how I've missed them!_

As soon I exit the private passenger area, Kate comes charging towards me like a lion pinning for its prey, which almost causes to knock me down.

"Whoa," I say under my breath.

"Ana!" She squeezes loudly in my ear. Her tight hug is sucking all the air out of my body. "I missed you so much!"

My heart melts, "I missed you too, Kate!" I missed my bestfriend so much more than I could ever imagine. I can feel the tears fighting their way out of my eyes. I hug her with the same strength she hugs me.

I see Ethan walking towards us slowly and stares at Kate while shaking his head. _At least I know he won't come charging at me too._ I'm lucky I'm not on the floor or suffocated from the airflow not reaching my body with Kate's tight hug.

"Kate, you're going to suffocate her." He chuckles.

Kate soon let's go of me and I already miss her contact. I haven't seen her in so long I missed everything about her. It's funny how much you know someone means to you, when you leave them.

Ethan lean in and gives me a softer hug. I even missed Ethan like crazy. They're my family.

"Good to have you back." He says as he lets go of me.

He sees my suitcases in my hands and takes them from me without saying a word.

"Always the gentleman, Ethan." I say rolling my eyes with a smirk on my face. He just winks at me.

We all get into Kate's black Mercedes, she loves this car! It's her baby. And with Kate's speed, we arrive at her apartment in no time.

Their apartment is located in the Pike Market District. The hip area is very modern yet sophisticated. I can definitely see Kate living here. As we reach her apartment on the 3rd floor, the living room is adorned with one large couch and two chairs facing it. The open concept apartment gives me a perfect view of the large kitchen that is only separated by its granite island. The apartment is not large nor small. It is simply perfect.

The first thing we do is lay on the couch.

"I am exhausted." Kate says over dramatically.

"Why? What did you do today?" I ask.

If she was tired, I feel guilty of asking her to pick me up from the airport.

"Well, I just woke up and then went to pick you up from the airport." I roll my eyes at Kate.

 _What a comfortable lifestyle._

"Same ole' Kate! There are people you cannot change and that is her." Ethan says as he points at her.

"HEY!" Kate exclaims.

I laugh at my friends, scratch that, family. Kate and Ethan are the typical brother and sister, they fight all the time but there is no greater love than the one they have for eachother.

They continue to bicker and my stomach growls. My eyes grow wide in embarrassment.

"What do you have in there? The loch ness monster?" Ethan says pointing at my stomach.

I put both my hands covering my fire red face as he laughs. I have not ate in eight hours and the nasty blue airplane chips do not count.

Ethan walks away disappearing into the kitchen. I watch as he retrieves pamphlets from the cupboard. Then, he walks over to me with three of them.

"Okay, we have Chinese, Italian, and Spanish food. Which one do you fancy?" He says holding them up to me.

"Spanish." I stand up grabbing the Tres Amores pamphlet from his hand.

"Hey, do I not get a say?" Kate teases.

"What did you want Kate?"

"Spanish too." She gives me a wink.

 _Freaking Kate!_

The food soon arrives and I devour it within minutes. It's funny how I didn't feel how hungry until I arrived to Kates' home. The anticipation of being back in Washington made me forget everything and now my day is catching up to me.

"Have you called Ray?" Ethan asks while cleaning up the table.

"Yeah, I called him as soon as I got to JFK. I'll give him another call tonight before I go to sleep." I tell him as Kate and I are sitting at the dining table.

Ethan walks back to the dining table with a glass of milk for both Kate and I.

After we both finish our milk, I yawn.

Ethan and Kate take notice and simultaneously say, "time for bed."

Kate comes comes into the living room with blankets and a few pillows. I start to put on the bedding on the couch and start looking for my suitcases to change out of my jeans and white t-shirt. Although, I've only been dressed like this for a day, the flight made it feel like forever. I'm just itching to get out of these clothes.

I am just about to knock into Ethan's room to ask where he put my suitcases. But then, he opens the door right before my knuckles touch the wooden door. _It's like he knew!_ He has changed into his sleep attire. He's dressed in striped blue and white sleep pants and a white tank, I blush crimson red. _I can't believe I'm staring at Ethan!_ He notices and chuckles.

"Quite looking at me, Ana Steele! That is so fucking weird!" He says and I blush even more crimson than before twisting my body in weird angles to stop myself from this embarrassment.

 _Is that even fucking possible?_

I've known him forever and I'm still shy around him. I see my suitcases behind him... inside his room. Why would he put them in there?

"Ana, why don't you sleep in my bed? You'll be able to rest easier and be comfortable, I'll sleep in the couch." He offers, looking at the fairly uncomfortable brown couch.

"No. No. I don't want to displace you in your own home." I plead. I really don't want to be a burden.

"Please. It would be no trouble." He smiles at me, reassuring me.

I give him a tight hug. "Thank you Ethan, I really missed you." I give him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Me too, Ana banana." I scowl at him. _I've always had a distaste for the little nickname he gave me when we were younger_.

I walk into Ethan's queen sized bed and strip out of my clothing. I am exhausted. The long flight, the moving, and the prospect of meeting with my future roommate is draining. Hugging the pillow I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day… (Monday)**_

I wake up not realizing where I am. I then quickly remember that I am in Kate and Ethan's apartment. I go into the bathroom and take care of my needs and take a quick hot shower.

While in the shower, I can't help but think about the simple fact that I'm in Seattle! I'm back with my family and I don't know what could go wrong. Starting over again might not be the easiest transition, but, I'm sure with the support I have, I can't go wrong.

After I'm done showering, I dress up quickly and leave the bedroom.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I can see from the island that Ethan is still asleep.

 _Poor Ethan, he must be uncomfortable. I have to find a place soon._

I start up the coffee machine and start on breakfast for the three of us. Pancakes will have to do. As I prepare breakfast I sip my coffee.

"Morning." Ethan says as he makes his way to me while rubbing his eyes. He sits on the island across from me.

"Morning." I respond in a more enthusiastic tone. Yet again, I have been awake longer.

"The girl who would never touch coffee is drinking coffee." Ethan says as he points to my mug, "very New York of you."

"I guess things change." I shrug taking another sip of my delicious coffee. I hmmm in delight.

I used to hate the taste of coffee, but with all my classes and extensive coffee shops in the city, it just stuck to me. And now, I can say I'm officially obsessed. A cup of coffee a day keeps the doctors away… that's what they say, right?

 _Well, in my world in they do._

Don't get me wrong though, I do still enjoy a cup of English Breakfast tea and it will always be my favorite.

"Good morning guys!" Kate says as she walks out of her bedroom with a red robe hugging her body.

She walks directly towards the coffee and pancakes that is set on the table. She sets herself up a plate and drenches her pancakes in strawberry syrup.

"Where's the cinnamon bun creamer?" She asks as she pours some coffee into a mug.

"We've got none." Ethan answers as he takes a sip of my coffee.

"What the fuck! I could have sworn we had some in the fridge the last time I looked!" She exclaims.

"Nope, it went bad." Ethan answers coolly.

"Damnit, I hate black coffee." Kate sulks.

"Live with it." Ethan says and we both laugh at Kate's sulking.

"Whatever!" She huffs.

"Are you trying to become a strawberry with all that syrup, Kate?" I ask her.

"You know what Anastasia Rose Steele! I can put as much syrup as I want! That's what the gym is for." She answers with sass.

"I guess, Kate." I laugh.

We're enjoy our breakfast silently until Ethan asks me, "what are your plans today?"

"Well, I spoke to a realtor while in New York about the possibility of seeing an apartment at Escala. She told me she was available today. So, I was planning to check it out and see if I liked the area and apartment."

"That's amazing! I hear that Christian Grey lives in Escala." Kate squeals.

"Who?" I ask and from the corner of my eye I see Ethan roll his eyes at his sister.

"That's my cue to leave." Ethan says while walking away with a plate of pancakes in his hand.

"Billionaire Christian Grey! Most eligible bachelor Christian Grey! THE Christian Grey!" She exclaims with her mouthful like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kate... I don't know who you're talking about. Anyways, I have no time for this! I have to leave soon for my appointment." I say now frustrated. I'm so close to being late. All this bickering and laughing is holding me up.

"Why don't you take my car?" She says.

"I can take a cab or walk. I dont think its too far from here." I don't want to trouble her. She might have places she wants to go with her car.

"Ana, just take the car." She says pushing her car keys to me.

"Thank you, you're the best. This is why you're my best friend! I owe you!" I hug her tightly.

I go into Ethan's room and grab my stuff to leave.

Kate's mercedes is quick to maneuver and all I had to do was put Escalas address into the GPS system. In less than fifteen minutes, I was in front of steel and glass building. It was huge! _This_ is Escala? Whoa!

The realtor told me I could park in parking space seven in the private parking garage. As I make my way there all the other spaces are taken. Luxury cars fill the spaces... I bet a bunch of rich people live in this building.

I get out of the car and walk towards the elevator. My phone pings and I look down to check who texted me, it might be the realtor. I keep walking as I read her message that she is already at the apartment floor 19. I'm not even paying attention and I bump into a big wall and drop the car keys that were in my hand.

I am about to fall when two strong hands grab onto my waist. As I look up, it was not a wall that I bumped into but, a man. He is tall and broad, wearing a blue suit that seems like it was painted on him, accentuating all his muscles. I feel like I'm gawking at him and look straight at his strong chest.

He looks down at me and seems like he is about to scream. But then, his gray eyes knit together and they meet mine. They soften and he gives me a soft smile.

"Sorry." His deep voice is like a symphony.

"No need to apologize, it was my fault I wasn't looking." I say my face reddening. I hate when this happens.

 _I brush for practically everything._

 _Fuck, get yourself together, Ana! This isn't your first time encountering a guy!_

My phone pings again and I try to wiggle out of his hold but his grip is too tight. He notices my struggle and lets go of me. The sudden loss of contact dawns on me very quick.

He then proceeds to run his hand through his hair. The action is so simple, yet so attractive. _Fuck!_ I think I hear another apology but, I'm unsure because it was so low that i couldn't hear it.

He bends down, grabs Kate's car keys, and hands them to me. I reach to grab the keys and our hands touch; I feel a surge all around my body.

 _What the hell?_

"Thank you." I say softly.

My phone pings once more. I know it's Ms. Lewis, the realtor, probably wondering where I am.

I start walking towards the elevator and he walks towards his car. I turn back and look at him and he does the same. We both exchange smiles and I wave a soft goodbye to him as he nods at me.

I get to the 19th floor, Ms. Lewis is already standing by the door looking frustrated.

"Sorry I kept you waiting… traffic." I lie.

 _In reality, it was really the grey eyed man in the sinful blue suit that kept her waiting._

"Come in, I only have twenty minutes left since you were late." She says clipped.

She unlocks the door to the apartment and we both go inside.

"This is a well sought out building, this apartment is two bedroom, two bath with separate dining room and living area…" she continues to talk about the amenities the building offers such as, the gym in the basement and storage area. But, I can't pay attention to her.

My thoughts keep on taking me back to the gray-eyed man in the blue suit. I wish I would have at least known his name, at least it would ease my mind.

 _Why did I just say thank you? Damnit, Ana!_

"Thank you Ms. Steele, if you're interested please give me a call soon, I will remind you that the building is very sought after all and apartments like this don't last long here. I'm sure if you don't take it, someone else will very soon. Anyways, I must be going! Please close the door when you leave, it self locks." Ms. Lewis says as she walks out the apartment, leaving me in the center of the living room. _Crap!_

I did not realize twenty minutes passed so quickly... was I that absorbed thinking about a guy that I forgot where I was? _God, what is wrong with me?_ I look around the apartment by myself for a second time and realize… it's perfect. Absolutely perfect! I squeal with glee since I'm alone. If Ms. Lewis saw me, I'm sure she'd think I'm crazy.

Now, all I would have to do is get into contact with Lily so we could meet hopefully tomorrow.

I pull out my phone and get on facebook messagener.

 **Anastasia Steele:** Hey! Are you available to meet tomorrow?

 **Lily Lincoln:** Hey! Yeah, I'm available. Where?

 **Anastasia Steele:** I'll look up a place and send you the details. How does around 11:30am sound?

 **Lily Lincoln:** Sounds good! I'll meet you there. Look, I've got to go! I'm out shopping right now for a new outfit.

 **Anastasia Steele:** Sure, talk to you later!

Now, I just have to ask Kate if she's available to meet Lily with me tomorrow. _I hope she's not busy!_

 **Me:** Are you down to meet Lily tomorrow?

 **Kate:** Yeah, sure. I'm off. Come home now, we're starving!

 **Me:** Yes, Mistress. ;) Getting in the car soon.

 **Kate:** See you, xoxo

Arriving on the private parking garage floor, I quickly get into Kate's car and warm it up. After a few minutes, I pull out of parking space 7.

 _I can't wait to meet Lily tomorrow_ are my thoughts as I pull out of the parking garage and drive towards Kate's apartment.

* * *

 _Well, there it goes._

 _We'll see you next update!_

 _Share your thoughts with us! x_


	4. The Meeting

_This story has_ ** _not_** _been beta'd. All mistakes are **ours** and we take full ownership for it._

 _Co-Written with my lovely night owl and bad influence, OhCathy. Xx_

Readers, thank you for reading and supporting our story. Although this is on foreverdreamingx's FF page, I always read all of the thoughtful messages and reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them. Also, excuse us for the chapter delay, it has been an amazing holiday. Thus, we have been away celebrating and not writing. We will get back to the weekly schedule. Well hopefully... (no promises!) We wish you lots of love and happiness for the new year!- OhCathy

 _We do hope that you enjoy. See you at the bottom!_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Meeting

 _ **Anastasia**_

 _The next day… (Tuesday)_

Yet again, I wake up in Ethan's bed, surrounded by the manly scent of his bedroom. It's odd for someone I've known practically my whole life, I find it almost uncomfortable sleeping in his bed. Tons of scenarios run through my mind… _Has Ethan had sex in this bed? Oh my gosh! Has he had sex with multiple women in this bed? Did he even wash his bedsheets?_ Shit!

Why am I thinking of things like this of someone I consider a brother to me? _Maybe it's because you haven't asked him exactly how he's been doing!_ I inwardly chaste myself. _Fuck._ I scramble out of Ethan's bed and run beeline straight into the shower. The hot water cascading down my body relaxes my mind, body, and my God forsaken thoughts! I definitely need to ask Ethan about his _life_ because I think I'd be better off sleeping on the couch… unless…

 _No, Ana! No!_ _Don't go there again!_

 _Fuck. Think of other things, Ana!_

 _The apartment! Ah, yes!_

After seeing the apartment and meeting with the realtor yesterday, I just went back to Kate's apartment.

We didn't really do much besides eat Italian food and watch Beauty and the Beast, my favorite Disney movie. Kate agrees with me on this one, although, she does like The Little Mermaid a little more. They're both Disney classics! But, I've always pictured myself as Belle.

 _Is it the brunette hair? Maybe!_

Nonetheless, Belle is so independent, a bookworm much like me, and smart. _That's me to the T!_ She sees people for who they truly are and not perceived to be; hence, the Beast in the movie. I'd like to personally say that I carry many of those qualities, so Belle and I? Definitely twin sisters in a different universe or something.

It was fun to just hang out with them without a care in the world. I told them how much I loved Escala and the apartment itself. No doubt once I move in, they're going to be there twenty-four seven! I bet their own apartment will cease to exist! _Maybe they should just be my roommates?_ Yes, I've made my decision. I plan on moving to Escala! _Eeek!_ Although, I do find it expensive... I'm really hoping the potential roommate is game. I contacted her after I left Escala, she was happy to meet with me today at a cute little cafe shop downtown.

Now, I'm a little nervous to meet her. I don't do things like this, ever. Even getting paired with a dorm mate in college, it was a little nerve-wracking. I don't put myself out there to random strangers whom I've never met before and ask them to become my roommate, no less online. The idea never dawned on me.

 _You can thank Kate for the idea!_

But, being in college has changed my perspective on that, in a way. I've learned that not _all_ people you meet online are horrible or drive you crazy. When Jenny and I got assigned as dorm mates, I was notified via email by the school. I was given her full name as I am sure she was given mine. I found her on Facebook and immediately added her. Facebook messenger was the means of our communication, I got to know her a little, and then quickly after we exchanged phone numbers. We got to know each other on a more personal level and I immediately already felt comfortable with her without meeting her. So, by the time we both got to NYU and into our dorm room, it was like I was talking and meeting a friend that I've had before. We fell into an easy routine and she never hovered over me like she was my mother. Our friendship grew and I can truly say that living with Jenny was one of the best memories of living in New York.

After getting out of the shower, I quickly dry off and get dressed for the day.

Arriving into the kitchen, Ethan is standing there in his pajama bottoms with no shirt and has the fridge wide open.

I sneak up behind him and scream, "BOO!"

He jumps and hits his head on the freezer door.

"Ouch, damnit! ANA! What the hell!" He says as he starts to rub his head.

"Oh my gosh! Ethan! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I can't help but laugh a little.

"Damnit, Ana! What are we ten again? You know I get scared easily and I'm standing right in front of the fridge! What is the matter with you?" He stops rubbing his head and I notice a bump forming with redness.

"Sorry Ethan, I just thought it was funny! Don't put your panties in a bunch! It was just a joke. Don't be such a puss." I pat him on the shoulder while snickering.

"You say that now, Ana. But watch when I get you!" He says in a sarcastic tone.

 _Game on, Ethan._

"Sure Ethan, sure," I say while I grab a mug and pour some coffee into it. "Thanks for making the coffee by the way, I need it for today." I grab the creamer out of the fridge and take a seat on the island.

He grabs a mug and sits right next to me. "So, banana. What are your plans for today?" He says as he grabs the creamer.

"Well, Kate and I are going to meet this girl, her name is Lily and she's my potential roommate."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, so I mirror his expression. "What?"

"Ana, you know Kate and I wouldn't mind you staying here with us. I know she's told you this already but, you're hearing it from me now! You can stay in my room and I can practically live on the couch." He says but his face expresses something totally different.

"Ethan, you and Kate are nice to offer me to live here with you guys. While I wouldn't mind living with my two best friends, I just wouldn't want to intrude into you guys' lives." I sigh, "I feel so bad that you have to sleep on the couch already and it's only been two days! Imagine if I lived here permanently, the guilt would eat me alive." He tries to open his mouth to say something, but I put my finger up to silence him. "At least if I live in Escala, I'll have my _own_ bedroom and my _own_ privacy. Granted, I will have a roommate, but I'm hoping she respects my privacy. If she does, we shouldn't have an issue." I tell him, hoping that he understands.

"I get it, Ana. I really do. Besides, I do sort of miss my bed. I never realized how uncomfortable the couch is." He chuckles.

"By the way, did you _wash_ your bedsheets before I arrived? Have you… you know…" He stops me with his hand in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Ana banana! I am _not_ discussing my sex life with you! That's just _weird_! But, I did put on brand new bedsheets for you because I knew you'd be here! Come on, seriously Ana! You would think I'd let you sleep somewhere, where I've gone down to business? No way!" He says dramatically, "I'm the perfect gentleman!" He says proudly.

"Alright, alright. Thank you for saving my ears for that discussion. You're right, you're the perfect gentleman! I should have never doubted you for a second. All the ladies must love it!" I roll my eyes and laugh. He joins along.

"That they do, Ana banana." He smirks.

"Okay, stop. Let's stop this conversation right now Ethan Kavanagh!" I say playfully.

"Hey! You started it, Ana Steele!"

"Started what?" Kate comes into the kitchen with her red robe on and grabs a yogurt out of the fridge.

"I was just telling our little Ana about my sexcapades." He grins and I blush because of his bold statement.

"Oh, please brother. Like you get any action? Quit with the sexcapade stories, they're getting old. And put a shirt on for fucks sake!" Kate tells him and I can't help but break into laughter with her.

"Shut up, Kate! I live here too, I can do what I want, much like you! I'm going to my room to get ready. I'm going out today." Ethan says as he takes his mug and goes into his room.

Kate and I stare at each other and laugh out a storm! Messing with Ethan when we were younger was fun, but messing with him now that we're older is even better. "Oh Kate, you missed it! I scared Ethan this morning while he was standing in front of the fridge and he hit his head! I couldn't help it, you know how easy it is to scare him!" She's laughing so hard, she can't formulate words.

After she regains control of herself she finally speaks.

"Oh my gosh! Is that why he has a red bump on his forehead? Wow, I can't believe I missed it! Next time, you're going to have to record it! Put it on Snapchat or something so I can look back at it!" I'm laughing uncontrollably now.

"I will, Kate!" We are still laughing uncontrollably together.

 _I miss moments like these with my best friends. In a perfect world, I'd move in with them and it would be like this all the time! But, my need for independence is just too strong._

"Well, Ana, why don't I get ready and then we can head out to meet Lily. That's her name, right?"

"Yep. Hurry so we can get banana nut bread at the cafe we're going to downtown! I looked them up online. You know how much I love that stuff."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ana! I'm going, I'm going!" She saunters off to her bedroom to get ready.

Two long, boring hours later, Kate is finally ready. It's 11 am now! I hate that there's a possibility of us being late! Good thing it isn't too far from her apartment!

 _Who knew it would take a woman this long to get ready?_ _Geez!_ _Only Kate…_

We get into her Mercedes and begin to drive. While we're driving to the cafe my thoughts drift back to the gray-eyed man I saw yesterday. The soft smile that played on his lips once our eyes met. The way my body felt in reaction to his touch, a _simple_ touch. It was the oddest sensation that ran its course throughout my entire body. My body has never reacted to someone with just the simplest gesture of handing someone their keys, but I know I can't ignore it. I hope that once I move to Escala, I'll bump into that grey-eyed man and possibly get his name or hear it in a conversation.

 _Sure Ana, why don't you just go eavesdropping in the elevator!_

I'm taken out of my thoughts when Kate turns up the music in the car. Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" is playing and it brings back so many memories for Kate and I. We begin to sing along while laughing.

Approaching the cafe, Kate is looking for somewhere to park on the street.

"Over there, Kate! There's parking right in front of the cafe! Hurry, I need to get that banana nut bread, Katie bug!" She scowls at me for using her childhood nickname.

"Best parking spot all thanks to you, Ana banana!" Kate parallel parks right in front of the cafe and I scowl at her for using that damned childhood nickname!

"Oh, let me facebook message Lily and see if she's here already." Kate just nods.

 **Anastasia Steele:** Hey, it's Ana! Are you here now?

 **Lily Lincoln:** Give me like ten minutes! I'm almost there.

 **Anastasia Steele:** Okay! I'm here with my friend, Kate. Just let me know when you're here. We're heading inside!

 **Lily Lincoln:** Sure, no problem!

"Let's go, Kate! That banana nut bread won't fend for itself!" We both get out of the Mercedes and into the cafe. I love the strong aroma of coffee that immediately hits your senses as soon as you walk in. We reach the cashier and I order my banana nut bread and some tea, while Kate orders a mocha latte. We find a booth to sit in and just chat amongst each other. About ten minutes later, I get a ping on my phone alerting me that I have a message, it's Lily. She tells me that she's right outside of the cafe. I let her know to come in and order what she'd like and exactly where we're sitting.

Five minutes later, Kate and I are in full view of a blonde with brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lily! You must be Anastasia and Kate!" She says in an excited tone.

I stand up and she immediately engulfs me into a hug. "You guys are sooo pretty!" She says while having her hands wrapped around me so tight. Once she lets go, I regain my thoughts.

"Hi Lily, you can call me Ana and this is my friend, Kate." I usher her to take a seat across from us.

" _Best_ friend, actually," Kate states proudly.

"Well, that's great! I hope we can become friends too, Kate." Lily says shyly.

"Of course! Any friend of Ana's is a total friend of mine." Kate tells her without a hint of sarcasm. _Thank you, Kate._

"Anyways, let's get to it. Tell me more about yourself, Lily." I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"Well, like I've mentioned in my ad, I've never had a roommate before. But, that's not because I've never wanted one or anything like that. I've just always lived with my father and while I love living with him, I just thought it was my time to learn to live on my own. I've been sheltered my whole life and I've suddenly felt this strong need for being independent. I want to be my _own_ person and to ultimately _find_ myself. You know? Although, having a roommate wasn't something ideal to my father, he agreed. So, here I am." She says a bit nervously, playing with the lid of her to-go cup.

"I totally get it, Lily. I'm the same way, my need for independence is too strong. As you know, I lived in New York, but what you probably don't know is, while I was there I attended NYU and lived in the dormitory. I was assigned a dorm mate and stuck with her for four years. I don't know if you've ever lived in a dormitory, but there's no privacy, literally; unless you go into the bathroom. Our beds were in the same living space and so, if you catch my drift, every moment we shared was together. I'd only get privacy when she went away from the weekend, outside of the dormitory or when I was in the bathroom. It wasn't an ideal living situation if you wanted a little privacy, but, I did love my dorm mate which made it manageable." I take a piece of my banana nut bread and eat it. "So, as soon as the opportunity opened for me to move to Seattle, I took it. But, with my father's' concern for my safety, Kate suggested Escala. I actually went by yesterday with a realtor and was impressed. I loved it. Have you seen Escala already?" I take another sip of tea and Kate is just gulping down her drink.

"Wow, it's crazy how we both have a strong need to be independent. I think this would work out well. But yes, actually, I have seen Escala already. I've been living in Seattle my whole life, so I know the ins and outs. Also, if your father is concerned about your safety, you haven't met mine. He's suffocated me with bodyguards left and right… I hated it… I just…" She stutters.

"Wait, what is your last name again?" Kate asks her.

"Lincoln. My name is Lily Lincoln." She answers timidly.

"Does your father happen to be, Lawrence Lincoln of Lincoln Timber Industries?"

 _Here we go, the Kate inquisition._

"Yes." She says clipped.

"Oh my gosh! Your father is like… filthy stinking rich and you want to leave the nest?" Kate says surprised.

My eyes widen at this revelation.

"Look, my life isn't all perfect as it's played out to be. Yes, my father is as you say, 'filthy stinking rich,' but, my life is black and white. It's too perfect. I've never felt the need to want for anything since my father always provided for me. I've never had to pick up a finger because we have countless maids. I never have a sense of privacy because my father had bodyguards breathing down my neck. So, my life isn't all sought out like it's being televised. While I won't lie, I do enjoy the luxuries of this life... I feel rather empty, lonely and I feel like my life is unfulfilled. I don't really know who _I_ am, you know what I mean? Yes, I'm Lily Lincoln, but who is she exactly?"

Wow… after hearing her explain all that, I can't help but feel for her. From the looks of it, she seems to carry around the weight of her father's wealth. Although my life is in no comparison to hers, I feel exactly what she's saying. I almost also feel bad for her. She has everything that money can buy usually, people love that stuff. But, she does seem sad and lonely.

"I get it, Lily. My father is a media mogul. You might know him, Alexander Kavanagh? That's my daddy and while I loved living with the luxuries of that _life_ , my brother and I did move out to seek independence. Let me tell you, it's the best thing in the world. So, don't ever feel alone, you aren't the only person who feels this way." Kate gives her a genuine look of reassurance.

"Thank you for understanding," Lily says.

"Now tell me, you aren't batshit crazy are you?" Kate asks trying to mimic a serious tone.

Lily's eyes widen at Kate's bluntness.

"Wha-wha-what? Me? N-n-no!" She begins to fiddle with her fingers in front of us, "uhh... unless you get some tequila in me, then I'll show you crazy!" All three of us laugh.

"You love tequila? Oh my gosh! We do too!" I tell her in between laughs.

"Yep, tequila is my poison." She suddenly regains a more steady, confident voice.

"We are totally going to get along then, babe," Kate tells her.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I've never had friends like this before!" Lily tells us and we look at her in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" I say.

"Well, my father is really wary about who I hang out with and I always had to have a bodyguard with me. Girls usually find that weird. So, I wasn't able to make many friends. When I attended University, my father pulled some strings just so that I could live at home all four years. So, while on campus, I had to have about three or four bodyguards with me. It wasn't ideal and I got so many weird looks from the others' on campus, so, I didn't make many friends." She tells us and my heart breaks for her.

She didn't really get to experience college the way I did. She didn't really get to experience _life_ the way I did. She just wants to live a _normal_ , everyday life like the rest of us. I see the sadness in her eyes and I can't help but want to be friends with this girl and it's not because I pity her. I admire her, actually. She wants out of a life that she's been so accustomed to and try something new. She wants to find herself. Now that's truly something to admire.

"Well, Lily, you've got yourself a roommate! That's if, you'll have me as one." I say sincerely.

She looks at me with wide eyes as big as saucers.

"You-you want to be my roommate?" She says in total disbelief.

I smile, "yes, I do."

She breaks out into a wide smile, happiness is gleaming out of her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! We're going to have so much fun! I can't believe this! You actually want to live with me! I'm sorry, this is all just crazy to me! Wow! Do you know how to cook? I honestly can't cook to save my life! Laundry too! I don't know how to do that either! Do you like to shop? I love to shop…" She continues to ramble on while Kate and I just listen to her.

"We'll get to all those details later, Lily. First things first, let's sign a contract with the building manager at Escala then the details can come afterward." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and pulls her phone out bringing it to her ears.

"Daddy, when can Escala be ready? I have a roommate!" She squeals to loudly into the phone.

Kate and I try to talk amongst each other to provide Lily with some privacy.

"Ana, what's the floor number of the apartment you looked at when you checked out Escala?" Lily asks me.

"Floor 19," I tell her.

"Floor 19 daddy, that's the place she looked at. She said she loved it, I trust her judgment!" She continues her conversation with her father.

"Perfect! Thank you, daddy! You're the best!" She hangs up the phone.

"My daddy said he can get us the place fully furnished and ready for us by the weekend. He knows some people. Also, he said for the first five months, he'll pay the rent. After five months, you and I will half. Does that work for you?" She asks me.

"Lily, while I appreciate the kind gesture, I cannot possibly let your father pay for the first five months of rent! That seems totally unfair and rude of me." I tell her in shock of what her father offered.

"Ana, it's okay! My daddy has more money than sense sometimes. Just let him do it, he won't back down! I don't think you want to argue with a businessman, a good businessman at that." She states matter fact.

"It's not a bad deal, Ana. Besides, you still have to get your work sorted out at Grey Publishing! You haven't even started yet." Kate tells me.

"Fine, tell him I agree to those terms. But, I want something in writing!" I tell Lily.

"Of course! Every businessman has to have a contract. I'll get that done as soon as possible! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe this! We're going to be roommates! Kate, you have to come visit us like all the time!" She says to us with such enthusiasm.

"Of course I will! My best friend is there, I'll be there!" Kate says.

"Cool! Look, I've gotta get going! I'm going to go and buy stuff to decorate my room with! Ana, here's my personal number, keep in touch, okay?" Lily hands me a piece of paper while standing up.

When she stands up, three other incredibly tall, good-looking men with suits and dark sunglasses stand up too.

 _I had no realized she had bodyguards in the cafe! Was I that engrossed in the conversation?_

Kate and I stand up too. "We've gotta get going too, we're going grocery shopping!" I say and Kate rolls her eyes.

"Awesome! I'll catch you guys later then! Group text me, girlies!" Lily says and winks.

"Sure thing." We both say.

She gives us both a hug and walks out of the cafe with her bodyguards.

Kate and I follow behind them and get into her car.

"Some girl, huh?" Kate says.

"Come on Kate, she's not that bad," I tell her.

"Oh no, I don't think she's bad at all! In fact, she's really funny. The way she babbles... I just couldn't stop staring at her." Kate laughs as she drives towards the grocery store.

"I know! Her reaction to everything seemed so genuine. I really like her Kate and I feel for her. I think it's going to work out." I tell her, hopeful.

"I think so too, babe. Don't worry, you still have the couch in my apartment or Ethan's room if you ever need us."

"I know. Thanks, Kate. But you know, I'd rather not." I giggle.

As Kate is driving I can't help but think about Lily and our meeting today. It went well!

She doesn't seem crazy.

She seems like someone I can see myself getting along with.

She gets along with Kate, so I think that might be a good sign.

She seems spoiled, but judging by the lifestyle she lives, there's no surprise.

As long as she tries, I'll try.

I don't think that'll pose an issue.

I think this _may_ work.

* * *

 _Well, damn. There it goes!_

 _Lily and Ana officially met and it looks like they are going to be roomies! Eek, the excitement!_

 _Thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews! We appreciate it loads!_

Don't forget to check out OhCathy's story: _The Mafia King_ which is on her FF page! She's just starting, but it's pretty damn amazing! I can't wait to see how everything unfolds. I love mafia fics! She also has a story on her Wattpad account that she started called _Elizabeth!_ I'm enjoying that one so much, I think you would too!

You can also check out my story: _Then, There was You_ which is also on my FF page!

 _Don't forget to share your thoughts with us for this chapter! See you all next update! x_


	5. Move-in Day

_This story has_ _not_ _been beta'd. All mistakes are ours, and we take full ownership of it._

 _Co-written with my lovely night owl and bad influence, OhCathy._

 _We do hope that you enjoy. See you at the A/N at bottom!_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Move-in Day

 _ **Anastasia**_

After leaving the cafe where we met Lily, Kate and I are on our way to Whole Foods to grocery shop. _Finally._

When rummaging through Kate's refrigerator this morning, all I found was milk, eggs, and yogurt. While on her countertop was pancake mix and a loaf of bread, that's all! _Who can live like this?_ No wonder the pancakes I made tasted a bit off. The mix was probably expired! _If I get sick, I'm going to kill her!_

I want to cook tonight like _actually_ cook. It's been so long since I've been in a full sized kitchen.

I look towards Kate as she parks the car across from Whole Foods.

"What do you think I should cook today?" I ask.

"Lasagna, fettuccine alfredo, garlic bread, pizza, and fried chicken." She smiles at me sweetly, and I look at her with wide eyes. _What the ever living fuck?_ She can't possibly expect me to cook all of that in one day.

"I'm only joking! But, if you want to I won't stop you." She winks.

"How about just Chicken Marsala with some veggies?" I mention.

"Yummy! Yes please, Chef Ana!"

We pass through the aisles of food and Kate is staring at each product with amazement. _Has she ever been to the grocery store before, seriously?!_

"Kate, when was the last time you went grocery shopping?" Her unnatural behavior at the grocery store tells me it just has been a long time… a very long time, I'm suspecting.

"Ahh… maybe two years ago." My eyes go wide. _How does she even survive? Two freaking years?_

"Two years Kate?! Do you not eat?" I say loudly.

An elderly women a few feet away from us gives us the side eye. Kate and I just laugh.

"Ethan is in charge of that." She waves her hand dismissively, and I roll my eyes.

Of course, she would make Ethan be in charge of that. He also doesn't know how to cook to save his life! Come on… milk, eggs, and yogurt? You can't make anything out of that!

Part of me wishes I would have gone to school with Kate at WSU. It would have made life much more comfortable for her, I'm sure of it. We could have lived in a dormitory together, and I could have taken care of her _like I always do._

She's definitely someone who needs taken care of. I'm pretty sure if it were up to Kate she would eat takeout every day! _I definitely cannot live like that! I refuse!_

We go to the checkout stand and pay for our groceries. Afterwards, we get into her car and head home with a ton of groceries! _I hope this will last._

Once we enter the apartment, Ethan is on the couch watching the football game.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask.

"Nah, I don't work this weekend." He says not looking away from the television. _Boys._ I roll my eyes.

I wonder… "Ohhh Ethan!" I shake the bag with food in it.

He looks up immediately and smiles because he knows he will be eating good tonight!

We start working on the Chicken Marsala…. Well, it was mostly me cooking while Ethan and Kate are staring at me in amazement from the kitchen island. _Thanks for the help, guys!_ I'm pretty sure this is the first time they have had some homemade food in months, hell, probably years! _I don't doubt it!_

"How was your roommate interview?" Ethan asks.

"She was great, very nice… and bubbly." I laugh.

"She sure was," Kate says.

"Are you going to move in with her?" He says sadly.

I think he was hoping that my interview would turn out awful and that I would have to stay with them. _Sorry, bud._

"Yes, actually. Her father offered to pay the first five months of rent but, I don't know how I feel out that. I don't like living with someone for free, plus, I hardly know her like that." I shrug. "Also, I want to feel like I'm incorporating something, you know, money-wise," I speak up.

It's been bothering me ever since Lily mentioned it.

"I get it, Ana. Why don't you offer to pay something so that you don't feel obligated to him… maybe the utility bill?"

"I told her that it's fine, he's _filthy_ rich," Kate says.

"Kate, it's not about him being _filthy_ rich. It's about Ana not feeling like she owes them anything." Ethan says in a stern voice.

"Well, if you put it that way… maybe you should." Kate encourages.

"I will." I sigh. "I'll contact her and let her know that if her dad is paying the rent. The least I can do is pay the utility bills." If she declines, I don't know what I would do. I don't feel comfortable letting someone I don't know paying my rent. _Maybe look for a new roommate?_

"Perfect! Now back to the food missy!" Kate points to the stove.

"Of course, _Mistress_ Kate." I roll my eyes at her. She giggles in response.

"You best believe it!" She walks over to me hugging me tightly.

 _I truly missed my best friend; no one in the world is like her and gets my humor._

Dinner turned out great if I do say myself! I haven't cooked like that in what seems like forever and I really missed it! I wouldn't mind cooking for Lily sometimes, but I hope she doesn't expect me to do it all the time. _That girl needs to learn how to cook! Maybe some cooking lessons would be handy?_

It's "bedtime," and I'm laying in Ethan's bed staring at Lily's number.

It's only 9 pm; she should be awake. _Right?_ Maybe I should call her now and let her know that I will be contributing the first three months too.

I type in her number into my phone, and it doesn't even go a full ring, and she picks up.

 _Strange._

"Hello!" She chirps.

"Hi Lily, this is Ana."

"Ana! I'm so glad you called! How was your day? What did you do? When are you moving in?" She says breathlessly. _Damn, this girl can really talk._

"Whoa... Lily slow down." I chuckle. "I was calling to see if you can speak with your dad and tell him that I would be paying the utility bill," I say quickly.

"Annaaaaa!" She extends my name, "You know daddy has a bunch of money, he doesn't mind. Trust me when I say this."

"Lily, please! I know that you guys have money, but, I just feel more comfortable paying my part of the rent or feeling like I contributed."

"An-" I interrupt her

"Lily, really, please speak with your father," I say sternly.

"Okay, Ana. I still don't understand why you would want to pay but, I'll let my daddy know tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lily," I say letting out the breath I was holding.

"Sooooo, how was your day?" She asks again

"It went well! I just cooked dinner and hung out with my friends."

"Ohh… that sounds fun… I had a good day too! Also, as soon as you left I called daddy, and he signed a lease for us. We will be able to move in on Sunday." _Wow. That was quick!_

"That's awesome, Lily! Your father moves quickly. I'm looking forward to moving in with you. Kate and Ethan will take me to the apartment. Please send me the information."

"So do I! It's the same apartment you took a look at! Also, If you need anything just let me know. Always." She says cheerfully.

"I will Lily! Thank you!" I hang up.

Wow. Her dad moves so quick when it comes to this type of stuff. If it were me, I don't think I could get in done in such a manner. But, I'm glad. I start my first day of work at Grey Publishing on Monday, so, this is perfect!

With happy thoughts of moving into my first apartment, my first adult job, and just a new chapter in life…. I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **Sunday (Move-in day)**_

I dress casually in a pair of black tights, an oversized cream t-shirt, and some boots.

Today is the day, the day I will be moving in with Lily.

She seems like a sweet girl with her bubbly personality. I hope her and I could be great friends. Actually, I _know_ her and I will be great friends! What really won me over about her was meeting her during the interview, it calmed my nerves down a lot.

In the back of my mind though, I do have my small doubts. What if we end up wanting to kill each other? What if we end up getting into constant arguments? It would be awful to share a space with someone you don't like.

 _No, Ana! Don't think like that! Lily was honest and friendly!_

You know what else would have been awful? If I showed up to meet her and it was an old man or a creepy teen...

 _I would have had to definitely have to call MTV and have them feature me on an episode of Catfish!_

 _Then, I'd be embarrassed as fuck._

 _Good thing Lily Lincoln was real or else Kate and I would have been in some deep shit!_

Moving to Escala would be a new experience for me. It doesn't help that I keep on thinking of the man with the gray eyes. Maybe, since I'll live there now, we'll see each other again. I can't stop thinking about how we just simultaneously walked away from each other without a single word! I should have asked for his number or at least his name. But, I've never been so bold with men, like _ever_ … unless I have some alcohol in my system, maybe then... I'll at least be chatty. I wonder if he lives there or was he visiting a friend… or girlfriend?

 _Who cares if he was visiting a girl, you don't even know him!_

I walk towards the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face.

My face is still flush from even thinking about him. I'm getting all worked up over a stranger. _Who am I?_

I hear a knock at the front door. Who the hell would be knocking it's only 11:30 am?

I walk towards the door and check the peep hole. Who I see surprises me… What is she doing here? How does she know where Kate lives? Again, what is she doing here?

I open the door slowly.

"Lily?"

"Ana!" she attacks me hugging me tightly.

I still have my arms at my side in shock. She finally lets go of me.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you pack so; you can move in silly." She saunters into the living room like she owns this place. She acts like we planned this! _We definitely did not!_

"Lily, I barely brought anything from New York. I only came with two suitcases since I was coming from my dorm. I didn't need the help! The only thing I needed was someone to bring me to Escala! Ethan and Kate had no issue with accompanying me." I say still shocked that she is in Kate's living room.

"Ana! This is what roommates do! They help each other when help is needed!" I breathe in, deeply. _She's just trying to be nice. She's just trying to be nice. She's just trying to be nice._ I repeatedly say in my mind.

When I look behind her, there is a man dressed in a suit. His stance is one of alert and seriousness.

"Ummm, Lily. Who's that?" I point at the man.

"Oh! That's Henry! He's my bodyguard, and he came to help! Don't mind him; he's supposed to do everything I tell him to do." She waves it off by looking down at her cell phone.

She's typing so quickly I think her phone is going to get on fire.

"Lily, I never told you where Kate lived, how did you even find out?" I ask.

"Well…" She is cut off my Kate's and Ethan's voice.

"I told you not to touch my CDS!" Ethan screams.

"How was I supposed to know you had something important in them! If they were important you should have written 'Kate do not touch,' but you didn't!" She screams back at him.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU! I ALWAYS TELL YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" He screams louder, rubbing his face in his hands.

They both look at Lily and I and immediately compose themselves.

Lily is still engrossed in her phone and acts like she didn't notice a thing.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here? Ethan and I were going to bring Ana to Escala later on." Kate frowns at Lily.

"I was in the area and decided to bring her myself. All my stuff is already there, and I was going to leave later in the afternoon! Also, I'm the only one with the key, and I didn't want Ana to be outside by herself."

"I understand Lily; it's fine I guess. All my stuff is packed, and we can leave." I go to Ethan's room to retrieve my suitcases. I walk around the room to make sure that I didn't leave anything.

"I'm ready," I say with suitcases and a comforter set in hand.

"Ma'am," Henry says as he grabs the stuff out of my possession.

"Bye guys! I love you!" I say sadly and go to hug Ethan and Kate.

"Well, you'll be close again, and we can go out and do fun things together. Like drinks and food! You're not far away anymore. I missed my bestie. I love you so much!" Kate says excitedly.

"I love you too, Kate. Definitely!"

Now, that Kate is nearby I can see her more often. _Yay me! Yay us!_

We leave Kate's apartment, and a wave of sadness hits me. I've enjoyed living here with them even if it was for a couple of days. I'll miss the early morning banters, jokes, and just hanging out. _But, they'll always come and visit you, Ana!_

We step into the black SUV, and Henry drives Lily and me to Escala.

The drive is so quiet, if a pin drops, you'd hear it. There's a part of me that wishes that I could have stayed with Kate and Ethan. But, there was just no space for me there, and I definitely couldn't keep Ethan out of his room. _Poor Ethan!_

Lily seems tremendous but, Kate is my best friend, my sister. _No one will ever replace her!_

We arrive at the glass building that I will be calling home from now on. _Escala._

Getting out of the garage and walking towards the elevator brings back the most pleasant of memories. Me pressed up against gray eyes, his firm grip on my waist, and the soft smile that played on his face when we looked at each other. I can't help but blush a crimson red. _I probably look like a damn balloon!_

"Hey, are you okay?" Lily asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just thought of something…." I look down at my fingers.

"Of what?" she presses

"Someone I met," I say quickly. It's not like she's going to go tell on me.

"Is he cute?" She asks with a broad smile on her face.

"More than cute." I blush.

"I've got to meet him then!" She says excitedly.

"Umm, maybe," I reply back.

We enter the elevator along with Henry, the bodyguard and as the door closes, I can't help but think that we're moving in!

Upon entering the apartment on the 19th floor, Lily squeals in excitement.

"Welcome home, roomie!" She shouts, and it echoes through our apartment.

The next hour is just of Lily showing my an apartment that I've already taken a look at prior. But, I let her. I know she's just excited to be out on her own, I wouldn't want to kill her spirit.

She showcased the foyer, kitchen ( _my personal favorite),_ dining area, living room area, laundry room, and just about every surface of this place beside our bedrooms...

It's all furnished, just like she mentioned.

"Wow…. Lily… I don't know what to say. Tell your dad I said thank you so much." I tell her when we walk back into the living room are

"Whoa! It's beautiful in here! Look at that view!" We both go towards the big glass window that overlooks Downtown Seattle.

"It really is." She says, but when I look at her, I notice she's looking at me. _What the fuck?_

"Ummm… I'm talking about the view, Lily." I point towards the glass window.

"I know. I was admiring the view, don't worry." She says.

"Anyways, both of our rooms are on the second floor… across from each other!" She says in such excitement.

 _She's jumping up and down like some bunny on a sugar high. How much more excitement can she feel?_

"Ah, that's great!" _So much for privacy._

"No, don't worry, Ana. I won't be bothering you when you're in your room. If you don't want me in there just simply close your door. I know all about privacy. I saw it written on your face." She tells me. _It's like she can read my mind._

"How did you know?" I ask her. _She has to be some type of mind reader._

"I just do, we're roomies now! Remember?" She says it likes it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Right. Thank you." I say.

"Well, I'm off to grab a couple of things for my room and bathroom. I made you a copy of the key; it's on the key hook in the kitchen! Don't forget it if you leave!" She says while giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, thanks! I won't forget. Where are you going by the way?"

"Bed Bath and Beyond and probably Target. I am in desperate need of some more lights in my room, you know, for selfies?"

"Oh yeah, right... Selfies." _I wonder how many selfies she has on her personal camera roll._

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We should take an USie! It will be awesome! We need to do it now! My hair looks so good in the natural light! Come on Ana, come on!"

"Uhhh… Maybe later Lily?" I say nervously.

She smiles then turns into a frown, and I begin to feel bad

"Okay, okay. Let's take an USie." Her frown turns upside down, and she claps to my agreement.

 _Geez, mood swings much?_

She grabs my arm and yanks me towards her as she's pulling her phone out of nowhere!

 _Geez, this girl is quick!_

She positions her phone. "SMILE!" She says.

We both smile and she takes one smiling picture, another with some filters, and then a silly-faced one. Safe to say, we probably took about six to seven pictures. _All because she needed the right angles or didn't like how it looked, or her face looked fat…._

"I'm totally posting these on my Instagram! I. Have. To! Hey, do you have one? Follow me right now!" _Damn, does this girl ever stop?_

"Yeah, sure… what's your Instagram username?"

"Search me; it's LilyIsSoPretty." I roll my eyes. _Is she serious?_ I got in the search tab and type in her username. What do you know? There _she_ is… LilyIsSoPretty. "Done. I've followed your account." I tell her. _Easy enough because her account is set on public._

"OH MY GOSH! I got it! I followed you, now approve it! I got it! This is so freaking exciting! I'm totally going to tag you in our USie's!" I accept her follower request even though my full intention was not to.

"Why is your account set on private, anyway? Don't you want _everyone_ to see our pictures? Oh, you're so boring! 'AnaSteele' is your username? Really? Like we didn't know your name already! Oh well, we're roomies, I'll help make up a better username!" I roll my eyes, again. _Can't I just keep on being the plain jane that I am?_

Before I can have a chance to speak, she starts to ramble again.

"Okay, I posted our pics on Instagram, Snapchat, and Facebook! Which reminds me… add me on snapchat! Better yet, I'll search you! I'm sure it's the same username as your Instagram. We have to change that, roomie! I mean, how will you get _hot_ followers with a username like that? I'll give you some tips! Well, I must go! See you later girlie!" She walks off with her bodyguard following closely behind her. She enters the elevator when it arrives and off she goes.

Another chance that I didn't get to speak because she was so quick to leave.

Jeez. That girl has more energy than the energizer bunny. _Like how?_ Whatever.

I go up the stairs to my bedroom and set up my comforter on my _new_ queen sized bed. _Thank you, Mr. Lincoln!_

 _Damnit_. I need more pillows; I love pillows! Maybe I should text Lily to grab me some while she's out? _No, don't even Ana!_ _You'll start another whirlwind of things!_ Shit. I can just grab some tomorrow on my way home from work.

I lay in bed and take out my phone. _What the fuck?_ I've got like at least ten notifications...

I open up the one on Instagram, and it's all the pictures that Lily took of us. My personal favorite is the one of the just smiling, no filter, and no silly faces being used. I read her caption.

" _All moved in with my new roomie, Ana! Can't wait to start this new adventure with her! #Roommates #NewRoomies #Roomies #Selfie #USie #IGUsers #Besties #Escala #JustMovedIn #LilyAna #UsAgainstTheWorld"_

#LILYANA? She fucking made a hashtag for us? I scroll through more of the pictures she's posted of us and low and behold… the fucking hashtag #LILYANA is on all of them. _Is this weird? Do other people do these type of things?_

Hmmm. Well, Kate and I share a hashtag together when we post pictures on our social networks, #KAAdventures. So, I guess this is in the same type of context.

I try not to overthink much of it. _It's harmless. Lily's harmless. She's just excited!_ I tell myself repeatedly.

I decide that it's enough laying around and that I should start to unpack all my clothes in my suitcase. I groan looking at all my clothes that I have to organize…. Here's to a long afternoon of color coordinating, cross-checking, and making sure everything is in perfect order!

 _I guess I'm not going out for the rest of the day._

* * *

 _ **? POV**_

I'm just now getting home after a long night of dinner and drinks. _My favorite thing to do!_

Well, I did more drinking than eating. But, WHO CARES!

I look at my watch, and it reads 11 pm, a suitable time to get home on a work night.

Stumbling into my bedroom, I plop right into my bed.

I don't even plan on getting out of my dinner clothes; I'll just sleep exactly like this. I'm way too drunk to function.

My phone pings, reminding me that I have a couple of alerts from earlier.

I scroll through them and holy shit…

I come across a picture… several actually… wow…

What the fuck… _She's_ beautiful. _How dare she look that good?_

I'm jealous, so fucking jealous! _Why would she do this? How… What… When… Where in the living fuck!_

How dare she do this? I _thought_ we were friends! _Best fucking friends!_ At least, that's what she told me!

When did this happen?! How did I miss this?!

 _Fuck, I'm so drunk, but oh so pissed._

BESTIES? THEY'RE FUCKING BESTIES?! I'm fuming.

If looks could kill, my phone would be shattered into pieces right now. _But, I need this phone for work!_

"How. Dare. She. This. That. Everything!" I say in a piss poor way in an attempt to conjure up a real sentence.

My drunk ass can't even think straight.

Then, I proceed by throwing my phone on my carpeted floor.

Bestie…. I'll fucking show her who _her_ bestie is!

I bury my face in my pillow and scream bloody murder.

* * *

They've officially moved in, yay! And this ?POV... hmm ;)

For those who don't know what an **#USIE** is: Usie's are of the opinion that two is better than one. An 'usie' is a group selfie, where someone takes a picture of themselves with other people in the shot.

We know everyone is waiting for Christian to make an appearance, don't worry, next chapter :) We just needed to establish Ana and Lily first and foremost.

 **BONUS: You're in for a treat today! TWO updates in one day! Foreverdreamingx has also updated her story: Then, There was You! It's being reworked/rewritten, go check it out ;)**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! We appreciate it so much :)


	6. First Day of Work

_Co-written with the lovely and talented, OhCathy._

 _All mistakes are ours!_

 _We do hope that you enjoy! See you at the bottom!_

* * *

Chapter 6 - First Day of Work

 _ **APOV**_

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

The sound of the alarm on my phone startles me awake.

 _Where am I?_

Oh! That's right, I'm in my new bed, in my new apartment that Lily's father is paying the _first_ five months rent _and_ he fully furnished this place.

No wonder why I slept so well throughout the night, this queen sized bed he provided me with is _heavenly!_ That must of the best night's' sleep I've gotten since I've left my own bedroom at Ray's house.

Speaking of Ray, I should give him a call. I've been just giving him updates on my move in situation, and while he's not all that crazy that I found my roommate through social networks, he's proud of my accomplishments and need for independence. So, he didn't really have much of a leg to stand on when he tried to argue with me.

I look through my contacts, find his name, and click call.

"Hi, Annie!" He says chipper and I know he's smiling.

"Hi, daddy! How are you?"

"I'm good pumpkin. How are you?"

"Good. I just moved into my new apartment yesterday."

"Did you now? How come you didn't tell me? Did you have anything heavy to carry? Surely, you couldn't have done that all on your own or did Ethan help you?"

"Daddy, I only had two suitcases and a comforter set to bring. My roommate's father got our place fully furnished, so, I didn't need anything big only my clothes, really. She also sent her bodyguard to help us, he handled the lifting," I tell him and chuckle.

"Oh, Annie. I just wanted to make sure. Bodyguard? Is this girl rich or something? Why would she need a bodyguard? Should I be concerned?"

"Daddy, please. Her dad is some business mogul. You know I don't really keep up with that stuff! It's just practicality, and that's all."

"If you say so, Anastasia." I roll my eyes, and it is as if Ray can sense it because he immediately lets it go. "Well anyways, why don't I come out there and visit you sometime soon? I haven't seen you since my last visit to New York. I miss you, pumpkin."

"That sounds great daddy! Maybe you can meet my roommate if she isn't busy! And I miss you too, daddy. At least I'm closer now; we can have more frequent visits!" I tell him, a tear threatening to fall.

 _I miss him so much._

"You're right. You did always love a good book! Sounds perfect, pumpkin. Well, I've got to go, the shop is calling my name!" He says a bit hesitant.

"I've got to go to daddy; it's my first day of work," I tell him eagerly.

"Won't you look at that? My Annie is an adult now! Well, have a great day at work pumpkin. Make sure to call me tonight and let me know all about it! I'm so proud of you, Annie. You're my life's greatest accomplishment and biggest blessing. I'm so honored to call you my daughter." _Great! Now I'm crying!_

"Thank you, daddy. All my dreams and accomplishments wouldn't have come true without you, my number one supporter." I tell him.

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, daddy." I hang up and wipe the tear that falls.

 _I'm so glad that I make Ray proud. He's the best daddy in the world. He's always made me feel loved and appreciated._

I decided to stop crying, head to my bathroom, and take a nice shower.

Afterward, I pick a nice outfit to wear on my first day of work.

I did not have enough time to buy business attire. So I settle on my go-to cream sheath I always go to. I pair it with a black blazer and the traitorous 4-inch heels I always try to avoid.

Kate would be proud. I look both sexy and sophisticated, but I know I have to let her know we have to go shopping. I prefer to prolong that conversation as long as I can.

One last look in the mirror and I'm ready to go.

While I'm on my way downstairs, I decide to text Kate.

It's now or never...

 **Me:** Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?

Not a second later, I get a ping.

 **Kate:** Of course babe! I need to check out your new space! What time are you off?

 **Me:** Around 4 pm.

 **Kate:** Great, need a ride home? I'll come pick you up. Kavanagh Media isn't also that far away from Grey Publishing.

 **Me:** Yes, please! You're a lifesaver! See you then! Love you xox

 **Kate:** Love you right back, babe xox

I go into the kitchen and grab the spare key that Lily made for me. Right before I'm about to step into the elevator, Lily makes her presence known.

"Anaaa! Good morning!" Lily screams.

"Good morning Lily," I say turning around, and I see that she's still dressing her pink hello kitty pajamas.

 _She's so... pink._

 _I really wasn't hoping to run into her this morning; I wanted to stop by a cafe or something on my way to work.  
_

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"It's my first day at Grey Publishing," I tell her proudly because hell, I'm even proud of myself!

"Oh yeah! I forgot you mentioned that! I don't start work until later this week! So, I'm going to stay home today!" She says excitedly.

"That's great! What do you plan on doing while you're at home?"

"Eh, nothing much. Just decorate with all the things I bought yesterday!" She says mischievously.

"Oh, okay. Sounds cool! Listen, Kate is coming over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! Of course! That's no problem at all! Should we order take out…?"

"Maybe or I might just cook. We'll see. I'll probably stop by the grocery store on my way home. Also, I need to buy a few more pillows."

"Anaaaa! Why didn't you tell me yesterday while I was out? I could have SO gotten you some pillows! Lots of them!"

"No, it's okay Lily. I didn't want to bother you, I've got it."

"Well, okay! Have a great first day at work!" She says, and she runs towards me, giving me a huge hug, and I hug her back.

"Thanks, Lily, see you later!"

The elevator dings, announcing its arrival and I step in.

xxx xxx

Entering the lobby of Escala, I grab the brochure that lets me know the bus arrival times. Sure, I could walk to Grey Publishing but, I do like to have options.

Plus, I'm pretty sure if I walk in these heels, I will be faced down by the time I walk the block.

I put in the address of Grey Publishing into my phone, and it tells me that it's about a fifteen to twenty-minute walk, perfect! I also checked on Yelp, there's a cafe about a block away from Grey Publishing, so I decided that I'll need to make a stop there.

Arriving at the cafe, I order myself a caramel macchiato, and to my luck, they have banana nut bread! I definitely grab a slice of that. As I'm waiting for my order, I pull out my phone just to seem like I'm doing something productive.

My order is called, so I go to the counter and grab it and as I am about to grab my coffee, I a met with a pair of gray eyes.

 _It's him! The man from the parking garage at Escala! Oh my gosh!_

I freeze and don't even try to grab my drink because I'm so entranced by his beautiful eyes.

"Caramel macchiato?" The gray-eyed man says with his deep, yet sultry voice.

"Yes." I blush profusely.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Ah, I thought this was mine. I apologize, here you go." He hands me my cup of coffee.

"Really? What did you order?" I inquire.

"A coffee, black, no sugar, and room for milk." He states.

"So, you thought my caramel macchiato was your plain black coffee?" He chuckles.

"Well, no. I just wanted to find a reason to talk to you," I blush furiously at his words.

 _Does he want to talk to me?  
_

"Uh… ahh… errrrr… okay?" I say nervously.

He laughs at my nervousness, "do you come here often?"

Is he hitting on me? No way, I'm sure I'm making this up in my mind. He's just being nice.

"I actually just recently moved to Seattle," I say nervously, fuck!

"Is that why I saw you at Escala?" His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Yes. I was checking the place out." I mention with a small smile, remembering how his hands were on my body, gripping onto my hips too tightly. _He's deliciously hot._ "I actually just officially moved in over the weekend," I state.

"Ah, no wonder. You looked out of place, where were you before you moved to Seattle?" His coffee is finally ready, so we take a seat on the sofas provided by the cafe.

"I lived in New York. Well, before that I lived in Montesano which isn't too far from here."

 _I still can't believe we're here, in a coffee shop, talking!_

"Ah, a New Yorker! Why did you live in New York? Boyfriend?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm… no. I actually went to NYU, and I got my bachelors in English Literature." I state proudly.

"Wow. Congratulations. That's a big achievement to get your bachelors."

I look down at my watch. Shit. I'm going to be late.

"Thank you," I say awkwardly. "Well, look at the time. I've got to get to my first day at work." I say in a rush, not really wanting to leave.

"Oh, okay." He says looking at his watch. "Oh, me too! I have to get going before I'm late. It'll be hell to pay if my COO gets there before the big boss."

"Okay, well… it was nice talking to you." I say getting up from the sofa.

"You too." He says reaching his hand out to shake and I take it.

 _That feeling, it's happening again._

 _What the fuck?_ _Why do I feel this way around this delectable man?_

I grab my stuff and walk out of the quaint little coffee shop. Just as I'm walking a few feet away from the door, "Miss! Miss!" I hear and turn around quickly; it's the gray-eyed man!

I fully turn around and stand there, dumbfounded. "Yes?" I give him a confused expression.

"Your name, I didn't get your name!" He says out of breath as soon as he reaches me.

"Oh! My name is Anastasia, but I like to be called Ana." I introduce myself.

"Ah! Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." His cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink.

 _Is he blushing?_

"Your name?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, "Ah! Yes! My name is Christian." I nod.

"Well, _Christian_ , I've got to go before I'm late, I hate being late!" I say again. "When can I see you again?" He asks, "Whenever I'm around." I answer sweetly and begin to walk away.

I walk a block up towards the line of industrial buildings.

Grey House is written in neat letters across the vast, glass building. The building seems intimidating, quite large for someone like me. But I muster up the courage and push open the doors.

The lobby is bright, swarming with people doing about their business. They don't even notice me as I walk towards the blonde receptionist. Just like the building she is immaculate, dressed in a grey pantsuit. She does not have a hair out of place.

As I approach her, I introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Anastasia Steele here to see Woods," I say quickly as I pass her my Washington State ID. I still can't believe I am here.

"What division?" She raises her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Grey Publishing," I answer.

She types quickly into the computer. "Say cheese" _What?_ I hear the click of a camera and look towards the tiny camera by her desk.

Soon enough she hands me both my ID and a visitors card. "You may go up towards elevator bank B, to the 8th floor."

I give her a small thank you and stare down at my picture on the pass, and I look like a deer caught in headlights. _Oh boy._ I do as she says and take the elevator towards the 8th floor. The ride is quick. As I step out of the elevator, it doesn't feel like the same building. Everything is more colorful from the art on the walls to the sofa. It's like this floor belongs in this building, but it doesn't at the same time. I automatically become comfortable.

I walk towards the secretary, who is sitting there staring at her phone as she chews gum. _Very different from Ms. Prim and Proper downstairs._ "Ahem," I clear my throat to get her attention.

She looks startled by me and quickly throws her phone in her handbag on the floor. You would think it was made of fire. "How may I help you." She smiles at me

"I am here to see Nathaniel Woods," I say excited to start my first day in the real world.

She picks up the phone and quickly tells him that I am here. In no time Mr. Woods is standing in front of me. He is a tall man with olive skin and dark honey eyes. He is quite attractive, nothing like I had imagined. I imagined a short, chubby man. Handsome as he may be, he doesn't hold a candle to grey eyes.

"Ms. Steele," he says in a deep voice, extending his hand to me.

"Mr. Woods" I replied shaking his hands.

"Please call me Nate."

"Ana, then," I say

"Ana then," he teases, "How about I take you to HR to get your ID and for you to sign your company contract. Then we'll start off your day." He says more seriously

He presses the elevator and takes us to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor looks more like the lobby and less like Grey Publishing. I think the color is only exclusive to Grey Publishing. I am presented with a Lucy Robbins who is the HR director of Grey Enterprise. She goes over my contract with me, and I will be making a $55,000 salary. As soon as I read it, I was struck, that is so much money. I usually use the Lambert inheritance to cover my expenses, but now it will be my own hard working money. If there weren't so many people in the room, I would be jumping up in down. _Calm down, Ana!  
_

I get my picture retaken, however this time I am aware that my photo is being taken. I look towards Mr. Woods or now Nate who is just standing there as I get everything done. He didn't have to be here; it is very nice of him to do so.

Finally, we are done with HR, and we go back to the 8th floor.

"Ana, as my assistant I will require you to read manuscripts, contact clients, and do the normal clerical duties. This right here is going to be your desk. And over there is my office." He points towards the glass office a few feet away. "To start you off the day you are going to deal with the slump pile. It is manuscripts sent to us by unsolicited authors. Sometimes you can find a real gem, other times it's just excruciating to read" He says looking at the box filled with papers next to the desk.

"What do I do if I think they're good?"

"Well, you're going to presented to me," he says, I hope he doesn't expect me to read all of them by today.

"You don't have to read them all today," he answers my unspoken question, and I sigh of relief.

He walks towards his office, and I sit on my new desk. I sit down and spin around in my desk squealing.

 _This is real; this is really happening to me!  
_

I pull out the first manuscript from the box and begin to read.

I am so consumed in the stories that next thing I know Mr. Woods is right in front of me.

"Ana?" He says looking at the box half empty, and my desk filled the manuscripts.

"Yes," I say.

"Did you even take out lunch." _Oh shit, what time is it?  
_

"Ah..no. I think I forgot."

"Ana, I'm sorry I didn't remind you. But every day take lunch for an hour and please take lunch. I really don't want HR up here because I'm starving you."

I nodded.

"Did you find anything useful," he says looking at the piles of paper with red ink.

"I found two that would surely be good in the mass-market. The language is a bit confusing, but I've never read anything like this. If we work with the author, I'm sure it would be a success." I say enthusiastically

"Great job Ana! You may leave early today since you didn't take a lunch." He says walking away.

"Thank you! I'll leave once I finish this one." I say waving the paper in the air.

I'll be off in 15 minutes! Shit! I didn't text Kate; maybe I should do that before I begin to gather my things.

 **Me:** Kate! I'll be out in 15 minutes! Don't forget me!

 **Kate:** Chill, Ana! I'm like 5 minutes away!

 **Me:** Are you texting and driving?

 **Kate:** What? No! Bluetooth, babe! My new phone is fucking amazing!

 **Me:** Okay! Language, Kate! See you soon :P

I gather my things and get ready to go.

xxx xxx

As soon as I get to the bottom floor of Grey House, I step outside, and the crisp, cold, clean air engulfs me. Is it kind of weird that I miss New York's cold weather? After living there for four years, I guess you just get accustomed to certain things, and the weather was one those things! So, I'm glad Seattle can be cold when it needs to.

After waiting for another five minutes, Kate pulls up in her Mercedes.

"Come on Ana; we're going shopping!" She yells pulling up with her windows down.

 _How did she know?_

"What the hell, Kate! Aren't you cold?" I quip.

"Hell no! I've got the heater on blast." She tells me as I get in the car.

"Oh, okay! I thought you were driving around with your windows open! You might catch a cold." I tell her in concern.

"Sure… me? Catch a cold? Never!" She says as she drives to the grocery store and we grab a couple of things. I decided that I will make dinner for us since it's technically our first official night in and it's also the beginning of the week! After the grocery store, Kate took me to Macy's where I could buy a couple of comfortable pillows.

On our way home, we're just comfortably listening to the music playing in the background.

"So, how's it living with Lily?" Kate questions as she drives to Escala.

"It's fine. We've only stayed there for a night or two. So, nothing huge going on." I answer her vaguely.

"Do you like living with her so far?"

"Yeah, it's actually not bad at all! I mean, she does have a very _big_ personality, I'd say… But, it's nothing I can't handle. I mean, I know you, and we've been best friends for years! So, I think I can handle Lily Lincoln." I laugh.

"And you'll never be able to replace me! I'm much more to handle that Lily Lincoln, she's beneath my crazy." Kate laughs.

"Oh, that she is, Kate!" We both laugh as we pull up into the private parking garage at Escala.

"Parking in spot seven, Kate! That belongs to Lily and me!" I point at the spot.

"Whoa! Look at all these expensive, fancy looking cars! OH SHIT! Look at how many spots say 'GREY' on them! I knew Christian Grey lived here!" She says fascinated by all the cars she sees.

"Christian… Christian Grey?" I furrow my eyebrows at this.

 _I met a Christian today! But no way could it be THE Christian Grey that Kate has been talking about._

"Yeah! Christian Grey! He actually owns Grey Enterprise and Holdings AND Grey Publishing. You know… that place you just started working at today?" She says like I'm stupid.

"YES! I know that Kate! But, but-"

"But what?" She cuts me off as she parks in the spot that reserved for us.

"I uh, errr, I met a Christian today. I actually met him twice." My blush is coming back; I feel my cheeks heating up.

 _Fuck._

"Did you know? Where did you meet this _Christian_?" She asks turning off the engine.

"Here, in the Escala private parking garage than at a quaint little cafe not too far away from Grey Publishing," I explain.

"Did he tell you he was Christian Grey?"

"No."

"Well, Ana… You are aware that Christian is such a common name… it may not have been him! But, what do I know?"

"Yeah, Kate! What do you know?" We laugh.

"I know nothing!" Kate says as we both exit the vehicle.

"You sure don't, Kate." We carry our things and enter the elevator.

"So, what has Lily been doing all day?" I push for floor 19.

"Nothing. She said she was just decorating the place since she bought tons of stuff yesterday when she went out."

"Ah, I see! Still living off of daddy's money?"

"Well, she did mention she'll be working sometime this week, so…"

"Well, good for her!" The elevator dings and the doors open to floor 19.

I dig into my purse, looking for the key to the apartment, but before I could find it… the door goes flying open.

"ANAAAA! KAAAATE!" Lily squeals in excitement with her arms wide open, pulling us both into a hug.

"I've been waiting for you guys! Did you know that there is CCTV? I was watching the cameras to see when you guys would arrive!"

 _What the - Creepy._

"Oh, hey Lily!" Kate says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Kate! Oh my gosh! I can't believe your here!" Lily uses her foot to close the door.

"I told you this morning, Lily," I state, prying myself out of Lily's arms and walking towards the kitchen.

"I know, I just can't believe it!" She says from behind.

"I'm going to look around!" Kate says rolling her eyes as she begins to walk into the living room area.

"I'll start cooking." I begin to grab all the things I need to make spaghetti. It's easy to make and won't take too long; I am starving!

Thirty minutes later and dinner is ready to be served. I call out for Kate and Lily to come and join me in the kitchen so that we could eat at the countertop. "Smells soooo good, Ana!" Lily says, and she saunters over from the living room, "I just finished the last touches for our living area!" She mentions, and I nod as they both take a seat.

"I was just hanging out in your room, that's cool right, Ana?" Kate asks while I take off my apron.

"Yeah, of course! You're always welcomed in my room." I tell Kate and take a seat right next to her.

"Was her door closed?" Lily asks, eyeing up Kate.

"Yeah, but I just walked right in." She says as I both serve their plates of spaghetti and then put the try of garlic butter dinner rolls on the side.

"You just disrespected her privacy. I told her that I would never go into her room if her door is closed." Lily says sounding a little upset.

"Well, Lily… You've only known Ana for how long? I'm her _best_ friend, and she just said she doesn't mind that I did that." Kate explains.

"I get that. But _you_ don't live here, so please respect her right to privacy." Lily states.

"Girls, it's fine. Kate is welcomed anytime in my room. There's no point in arguing about this." I tell them since Lily seems to be getting angry for nothing.

"Okay!" She says chipperly.

 _God, this girl has mood swings that could give me whiplash!_

"Wait!" I tell them, "Let me take a picture of our food and send it to Ethan. He'll be so sad!"

"Smile ladies!" *Snap*

 **Me:** Hope you're enjoying a dinner for one :P

"Mmmm… Ana… This is so good!" Lily says as she slurps up some spaghetti.

My phone rings and I know it's a text from Ethan.

 **Ethan:** Wow! You guys suck! Kate, bring me some home!

"Kate, check the group chat!" I tell her, and she pulls out her phone.

 **Kate:** Hell no! Get your own food!

 **Ethan:** Pleaaase! Ana! Tell her!

 **Me:** I'll make sure to have some packed for you!

 **Ethan:** You're my lifesaver, Ana Steele!

 **Kate:** Kiss ass :*

"Thanks!" I reply to Lily while I begin to eat, "Sorry Lily, we're in a group chat with Ethan. We didn't mean to leave you out."

"It's okay." She says lowly.

We just continue to eat with small talk here and there.

After a satisfying dinner, it's 8:30 pm. Lily decides that she'll call it a night. She mentioned that she's been decorating all day and that's she's "pooped." So, Kate and I decide to hang out in the living room for awhile before she heads home.

We walk into the living room without arms linked and laughing about how Ethan doesn't have dinner tonight, and he's probably sulking.

"OH MY GOSH! What is this?" Kate says, and she lets go of my arm and runs towards a mass amount of pictures lined up above on the table in the living room.

"What?" I ask, and I take a seat on our sofa.

"Did she tell you she was going to do _this_?" Kate moves out of the way, and my eyes widen in shock.

"N-n-no… What the hell is all of this?"

On the table are pictures, multiple pictures of the "USies" that Lily and I took over the weekend. Then, she has candid pictures of me when I was leaving for work and tons of her selfies.

"This is kind of strange…" Kate says as she looks at each and every picture.

"Kate, I'm sure she was just being nice! She doesn't have a lot of friends! That's probably why she wanted to decorate our place with pictures." I try to convince myself, but it is kind of strange.

"Okay… But, Ana! Did she tell you she was going to be taking candid shots of you? Did she tell you that she was going to do this? This is like an invasion of privacy or something!" She picks up the picture of an USie.

"Kate, no she didn't, and she doesn't have to! I mean, yeah… She didn't tell me she was going to be taking pictures of me candidly, but whatever! This isn't a big deal! I kind of think it's nice that she decorated our place, it feels more… homey." I look at the pictures and examine them one by one.

"Okay, Ana. I just thought it was strange, but if you're okay with it… then that's fine! Oh my gosh! This is a cute picture of your ass." She says, picking up a picture of my backside on full display.

"What the hell? Okay, maybe that one is a little… too much!" I take the picture from her and look at it with disbelief! She took a picture of me this morning on my way out!

"No way, Ana! Your ass looks good in this picture! When guys come in here, they'll wonder who's ass is that and I'll say it's my best friends!" We both laugh.

"No, Kate! That's my ass on full display!"

"Hey, maybe I should ask Lily to take a picture of my ass… She sure knows how to take good pictures! I won't lie!" She sets the picture down, and we plop down on the sofa.

"You should take a look at her Instagram, Facebook, and Snapchat… they're all selfies!" I pull out my phone and log into Instagram.

"Oh, I bet! I don't even follow her, maybe I should?" Kate asks while pulling out her phone.

"Let me show you her Instagram… there are just so many pictures of her!" I finally log in to my account and find Lily's page and hand Kate my phone.

"Whoa, she sure does so many pictures of herself! I won't lie though, and she is pretty. So, I get that!" She says as she scrolls on Lily's Instagram.

"What the fuck?" She says, and she clicks one of the pictures, "What?" I ask, trying to look at the screen.

"Look at her hashtags on the pictures she posted of you guys!"

 _#Roommates #NewRoomies #Roomies #Selfie #USie #IGUsers #Besties #Escala #JustMovedIn #LilyAna #UsAgainstTheWorld"_

"What about it?" I ask I don't really see the problem with the hashtags.

"Well, she calls you her ' _bestie,'_ first off! Don't you find that a _little_ weird?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice that when she posted it. I mean, I guess it's a little weird, I hardly know her. But, like I said, maybe she's just trying to be nice." I explain calmly.

"Or more like she's trying to steal my best friend!" Kate says a little angry.

"Hey, you're my best friend no matter what! Lily won't ever replace you in a million years." I tell her and take the phone out of her hand, "You don't need to see this shit anymore. Don't let it get to you. She's not my best friend, and if she claims that I'm hers, well, that's how she feels." I explain.

"You're right. But, that girl needs to learn how to make new friends! Wait until she sees our pictures, she'll probably get jealous! Here let's take one now!" Kate takes her phone and puts it in camera mode.

"Okay! Hold on, let me grab my glasses! I think I look cute in them!" I say excitedly and run to my purse real quick to grab them.

As soon as I get back on the sofa, Kate says, "funny face!" And we take a ton of cute pictures together. I decided to post one of them on my Instagram.

"My best friend forever and ever! Love you to the moon and back babe! #MyBestFriend #KAAdeventures #NightIn #ILoveHer #CantBeReplaced #TogetherAgain #WestCoast #EastCoast #UnbreakableFriendship"

 _Perfect._ I think to myself.

Lily won't get mad, right?

"Alright Ana, I've got to go." Kate tells me standing up, "I have work in the morning!" We walk towards the door, and I hand her Ethan's food.

"Drive safe, Kate!" I give her a big hug, "Always! Love you!" She hugs me back, "Love you too Kate! Text me when you get home." I let her go and open the door for her, "I will." She says as she pushes the button for the elevator.

I watch her leave then close the door. I grab my things off the counter and check to see if Lily's door is open so that I can say goodnight one last time. To my luck, it's slightly open, and I knock.

"Come in!" I hear her voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to say goodnight!" I tell her from the door.

"Thanks, you too." She says without looking up at me. She keeps staring at her phone intently.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Fine." She says curtly.

I just take her answer as it is, walks into my room, and get ready for bed.

 _Why was Lily acting like that? I hope it isn't because we kind of ignored her during dinner? Maybe it's because Kate stayed over afterward? Hmph.  
_

I keep on questioning this over and over again in my mind before my eyes close.

* * *

 **A/N:** **You guys have been asking for Christian Grey... there he is! Things will only progress from here! :)**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing, see you next update! x**


End file.
